Desire
by SociableSociopath
Summary: My spin off from Temptation. Inuyasha resigns from his position at the head of his company and hands it to his brother, Sesshomaru. What happens when Sesshomaru's life collides with Kagome's sweet cousin Rin?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my spin off of my story Temptation. Let me know what you guys think. –Ainsley**

Rin wiped her brow and took her working gloves off. She sat back and admired her work. She had made a beautiful stained glass window for her most recent client to hang in her new home. She ran her hand over the smooth multicolored glass. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, she pulled it out and smiled, "Hey Kagome!" She heard crying in the background. Kagome had just had her son Kyou a month or two back, and he was the absolute love of Rin's life. She gasped "what is wrong with my precious angel?!" Kagome groaned on the other end, "Inuyasha isn't feeling well and Kyou won't stop crying, i am running around like crazy trying to take care of both of them!" Rin understood immediately. Her cousin Kagome was four years older than Rin and had finally started her family, however, she was still unexperienced with children and needed more help than her sick husband could supply. Rin was happy for her and was always willing to help out. "I'd be glad to have Kyou over for the day. Maybe some fresh air would cheer him up." She heard Kagome sigh in relief, "You don't have to do this Rin." Rin smiled, she knew Kagome really needed her help, "I want to!" With that she and Kagome made arrangements and Rin was to go pick up Kyou in an hour.

Rin pulled her hair into a high ponytail and changed into some clean jeans and a shirt. She had been working in her shop all day and didn't want to get dirt and grime all over the baby. Rin lived about an hour outside of the city, it was calm where she lived and she didn't have very many neighbors. Her parents had left her the house when they had died and she loved it. It was an old building, with brick walls and carved wooden doors. Rin's father enjoyed his work as a carpenter and had designed most of the house himself. The air was fresh and clean outside of her home, she didn't have the city fumes choking her every day. She never understood how Kagome could handle it. She grabbed her keys and went to her car, it would be a long drive to pick up the little one.

Rin cooed at the baby while Kagome ran around to grab all of his things. She was blurting out random instructions on things to do to care for her little one. "And don't forget that he gets colicky really easy. Just stick him in a warm bath and he should calm down. But don't let his ears go below the water!" Kagome was pulling her pre-pumped breast milk out of the fridge when Rin giggled, "Kagome you act like I've never taken care of a baby before, relax!" Kagome stopped what she was doing and set the milk down on the counter. "You're right, I do need to relax. I need a vacation!" Rin set the baby down in his bouncy seat and hugged Kagome. "Maybe when Inuyasha is feeling better you guys can take a nice trip to the Bahamas! Me and Kyou wouldn't mind hanging out while you were gone." Kagome and Rin turned their heads when they heard Inuyasha picking up his son who was whimpering from the lack of affection he was receiving.

Rin didn't know if Kagome could see how terrible Inuyasha looked. He had better days, but he always appeared sickly. He had lost his muscle definition that Rin recalled seeing in old pictures of him. He was stick thin and his hair was more grey than it was silver. He was still handsome, he just looked frail and fragile. He kissed the little boys head and Kagome smiled. Rin was happy she found someone she truly loved, even if he was sick.

Rin remembered when Kagome first told her about Inuyasha, Rin didn't have any idea Kagome was seeing someone else at the time. She didn't even know that she left her husband Kouga! She never really liked Kouga much in the first place, but she still felt so out of the loop! Then she remembered Kagome calling her crying a few nights after Rin had left Kagome's new home. She was bawling about how Inuyasha was sick and was gonna die and Kagome could be so dramatic. She didn't really know what to say about Inuyasha having AIDS, but she was relieved Kagome was safe.

"Okay I think that's everything. Inuyasha you go get back in bed right now!" Kagome took the baby from his arms and shooed him to the bedroom. She turned around with Kyou and gave her an exhausted smile. "Thanks Rin."

Rin had adjusted the car seat and loaded Kyou up and was ready to go. Kagome gave her a hug and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I'll bring him back home tomorrow sometime. I guess whenever i get sick of him!" Rin winked and hugged Kagome. Kagome leaned down and kissed the sweet babe and Rin got in the car and sped away.

Rin nuzzled Kyou's little warm pudgy body as she dressed him after his bath. He gurgled happily and Rin's heart fluttered. She loved babies, especially her Godson Kyou. She cradled him in her arms and turned on her TV. He drifted off to sleep in her arms and she relaxed and watched the news as he slept in her arms.

Sesshomaru checked his watch again. His brother was extremely late, _'as usual' _he rolled his eyes. Inuyasha had asked him to meet him in a restaurant in downtown New York to discuss some sort of business.

He hadn't seen his brother since the last time he was in Japan months ago, and wasn't too excited about seeing him today. He had heard about his brother's virus that he contracted from his adulterous ex-wife. Inuyasha's wife had made advances on him in the past and he wasn't shocked in the least that she might have been carrying the deadly virus. He was slightly baffled at the thought that his brother himself had the virus. But what really shocked him was that Inuyasha barely got lucky enough to impregnate his mistress before he became infected and managed to marry and maintain a family with his unaffected wife and child. He unwillingly admitted in his mind that he was impressed with his younger brother. He was continuing a relationship, a company, and raising a child while he could barely tear himself away from having his head in the toilet.

Sesshomaru glanced up when he heard the chair across from him slide across the floor. It was Inuyasha's beautiful wife that greeted him, not his moronic half-brother. He nodded at her, "Kagome." She gave him a stern glance but nodded back, "Inuyasha wasn't feeling well, so I came for him."

He could tell Kagome was still frustrated with him. He had refused to come to their wedding ceremony as he was dealing with some very big company changes and couldn't spare the time to fly out for his brother's second marriage. He had, however, sent a rather luxurious wedding present to them as an apology, which apparently was not enough based on Kagome's miffed expression. "I apologize about the wedding, again." He grumbled, she glowered at him, but pulled a file from her purse.

She looked stunning, her long black hair was piled high in a bun, and her makeup was dark and smoky, giving her a mysterious look. She was wearing a low cut dress, her breastfeeding had led her to develop huge breasts. He had to admit his brother had decent taste in women.

"Inuyasha put this together a few days ago for you to look at. I don't know much about what he wanted to discuss with you, but ill answer any questions I can." She slid the file across the table and he quickly picked it up and opened it. It was a contract, a very lengthy one; it seemed to be written personally by Inuyasha himself. He glanced over the paragraphs, skimming through the statements. It began to click in his head, "Inuyasha wants me to run his company." He said it as a statement rather as a question. The waiter returned with another whiskey for him and asked Kagome if she wanted anything. She waved him away and he took another sip of his strong drink. "He doesn't know how long he will have to be around and wants to spend as much time as possible with us." Kagome seemed to get upset at her own words.

His brother was so dramatic. There were people who lived for years, some even living to old age, with HIV. As long as he took his pills and received good medical care, which he knew his brother could afford, he could live a long life. He thought about it. Drop everything and move to the shit hole that is America to run his brother's mediocre business, or remain at home and maintain his own businesses? "No." He decided it definitely was not worth it and began to stand to leave. "Sesshomaru wait." Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand, he sighed, now she was going to beg. "Inuyasha is more than capable of living his normal everyday life with or without his condition and it is not necessary for me to invest my time here." She looked up at him with her bright brown eyes, "Just think about it, please." He closed his eyes and groaned. He was really just being a bastard and he knew it. His companies at home were flourishing and didn't require his daily care, it would be nothing to stay at home and manage Inuyasha's growing business. "I'll think about it." He pulled her hand off of his own and turned to walk out of the building. He heard her yell from behind him, "Thank you!" He rolled his eyes, women were such simple creatures.

He got to his hotel room and loosened his tie from his neck. He whipped out his cellphone and dialed his assistant's number. "Jaken, arrange for me a plane to leave tomorrow afternoon." Before he even received a response he hung up. His phone buzzed with a text a few moments later, _"plane leaves at 5:45 pm."_ He locked his phone and walked to the kitchen in his suite. He poured himself another round of whiskey and finished the round he had begun to start at the restaurant.

**Okay let me know what you guys think. I would love to hear from you guys! Much love, Ainsley**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually slightly teared up writing this, I hope it pulls a little emotion out of you guys as well. Thanks for reading.**

Sesshomaru sat in his office, his phone in his pocket began its shrill ringing, along with his desk phone, his intercom beeped alive as well. He groaned, _'what the hell is it now?'_ Amidst all the ringing and buzzing, his assistant Jaken ran into the room, "Mr. Takahashi! I have terrible news!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he knew this news was coming but he wasn't prepared to hear it yet. He waved Jaken away with his hand, "leave." Sesshomaru fished his phone out of his deep pants pocket, he had a missed call from Inuyasha's phone. A number he knew he would never be called from again. He dialed his father's number.

"Hello?" His father's choked up voice sounded over the line. "So it's true?" Sesshomaru tried to maintain his composure, though on the inside, even he, was slightly distraught with the news. His father took a deep breath, his sobs raked his body, "Yes, he just left us." Sesshomaru walked towards the back windows of his office and put his hand to his forehead. What now? "I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up and began to exit the building.

He arrived at the hospital and swiftly made his way to the room his brother had been residing in for the past week. He walked out of the elevator onto the floor to be met by his family. His father sat silently with subtle tears falling down his cheeks, he had his arms wrapped around his distraught wife. Izayoi's body was shaking as she was crying loudly, her sobs ripped out of her throat, it sounded as though she could barely breathe.

Everyone knew this moment was coming. All it took was Inuyasha to stop taking his pills for this to happen. Inuyasha had begun to refuse his pills a few months ago, stating that he no longer needed them, they just caused him to lose more weight, and to be drowsy constantly. At first, it had been a great idea. Inuyasha began to work out again, his body began to be healthy again. His muscle tone was growing, his cheeks slowly becoming defined again. He could run around, he could chase after his son. He was suddenly teaching the boy to hit baseballs and splashing around in the pool with him. He would wake up at dawn and fall asleep after a lovingly passionate night with his wife, with his son safely tucked away in the room next to his. He had finally begun to live again, until one day Kyou came home sneezing.

It had just seemed like allergies when he first arrived home. Both Kagome and Inuyasha brushed it off. The boy fell asleep early that night, still in his father's arms. It wasn't until he woke up and suddenly threw up all over Inuyasha that they panicked. The damn child had brought home the flu, and naturally, his brother's immune system had no line of defense to ward off the sickness. It wasn't even hours later that he himself was confined to the bed, sick with the chills and a deathly high fever. He had fought against it hard for days, he laid in bed and threw up everything he tried to hold down. He had become dehydrated, and too weak to leave the bed. He kept telling Kagome it would just pass, but then a week ago, his fever had peaked at a 105.2, he was deathly ill and Kagome no longer had a choice. He was admitted to the hospital. The doctors and nurses did everything they could, but everyone knew no amount of money, medicine, or prayers could rip Inuyasha from death's grasp. It was all a matter of time.

Sesshomaru had come last night to see his brother, Inuyasha had appeared to be on the brink of death. They had made final arrangements on his will, he officially signed the company over to his brother, and they had officially said their goodbyes. He was a strong man, but he could tell he was exhausted. He still continued to muster up the strength to stay strong for his family. Sesshomaru glanced around the room and realized that he didn't see Kagome or his young nephew. The nurses stood mumbling at the door with Inuyasha's lawyers, reviewing paperwork. He approached them, motioning towards the door, "may I?" The nurse gave him a look of pity and whispered, "Of course sir." Sesshomaru braced himself for what he would see. He twisted the knob and opened the door.

His brother lay frozen on the bed, a foolish person could assume he was sleeping, but Sesshomaru knew better. His hallow cheeks seemed sickly grey under the fluorescent lighting, his dull hair hung lifelessly around his waxy face, his cheeks were no longer flushed with fever. He looked below his face to see that his arms were still wrapped around his sons figure. His chest no longer rose and fell with his breaths, but his son still slept peacefully, despite the lack of heartbeat the boy wasn't even aware of what had happened. Sesshomaru felt his heart clench at the sadness of the situation. He looked up when he heard a muffled sob. He saw Kagome sitting in a chair holding on to Inuyasha's other hand, the wrist band from when he was admitted was loosely clinging to his stiff wrist. "He wanted us to be in here with him. They fell asleep watching The Avengers." She sniffled, "Inuyasha just didn't want to be alone. I knew it was time, but I still let them fall asleep. I didn't even tell him bye." He wanted so terribly to take everything back, he wanted nothing more to take the pain and suffering from the woman, and especially from his young nephew, who he knew would be destroyed at the news. Sesshomaru approached Kagome and grabbed her hand, "Come on Kagome, the doctors have things they need to take care of." Her face froze into a look of horror, "I can't leave him." He tugged on her hand, pulling it out of Inuyasha's stiff and cold grip, "you have to." He mumbled he could feel the woman silently falling apart. "Do you have someone you can call for the boy? We have a lot we need to take care of." Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes off of her dead husband. "Her name is Rin." She pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to him.

Sesshomaru left the room to call the woman. He touched her name and the phone began to ring, "oh Kagome! What's the news is everything okay!?" Sesshomaru didn't know who this woman was or what her relation was to Kagome. He didn't know how much information to release to the woman. "Ms. Rin?" He heard silence for a moment, "Uhm, yes? Who is this? Where is Kagome?" He sighed, "We need you to come to Lane Memorial Hospital as soon as possible, if you can. Kagome needs you." He heard a painful gasp on the other end of the phone. He heard her whisper, "no..." Into the phone. He figured she had realized what had happened. They sat in silence for a few moments. There weren't any words to say on the situation. "I'll be there immediately." With that the phone went silent. Sesshomaru walked back into his room, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath as he walked into the room, he had to brace himself from the disgustingly depressing picture he would be faced with once he stepped in.

Kagome sat there in silence, he wished more than anything he could fix her sadness. Her hand remained disconnected from Inuyasha where he had placed it down to make the phone call. "She will be here soon." Sesshomaru slowly walked around to the other side of the bed. He gently lifted the small boy's body, not wanting to wake him. "Where are you taking him?" Kagome's panicked voice reached his ears. "I'm bringing him to the waiting room to wait with Izayoi, I don't want him to wake up here." Kagome nodded in understanding.

Sesshomaru set the boy into his grandmother's arms. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled sadly down at the little boy. "He's so much like his father." She mumbled as she pushed his black, long ringlets away from his face. He left them there to comfort each other. He began to walk back to the room when the lawyer called him over.

"Mr. Takahashi, you were the one who helped your brother write the will correct?" Sesshomaru nodded, "what do you need?" The two men stood across from each other, each held a serious expression, "you do remember the section that states you would become one of the legal guardians for the boy correct?" Sesshomaru couldn't recall ever writing, or agreeing to such a ridiculous request. He cocked his head to the side, which the lawyer took as a no and continued speaking, "Yes it states in section three, that if Mr. Takahashi were to pass on before his son reached adulthood, that you and Mrs. Takahashi would both be the legal guardians of the boy. Seeing as the Missus Is in such a distraught state, I think it would be best that you make a decision on the boys living arrangements for the near future." Sesshomaru nodded. The sneaky bastard conned him into raising his son. He shook his head and walked into the room again.

Kagome had her head down on the bed and was sobbing into the mattress. Sesshomaru sighed, how was he supposed to take her child from her when she needed someone the most? He knew it was best for the boy to live elsewhere while his mother was in such a state, but he didn't want to isolate her. He walked forward and gathered her into his arms, prying her away from his now cold brother. She tried desperately to pry herself out of his arms, she screamed and cried, "No! please I can't leave him here!" Sesshomaru could hardly handle it. He approached his father with the distraught woman. "Please bring Kagome home. I have business to attend to." He passed the whimpering woman to his father and watched as he walked to the elevator with the newly widowed woman. Izayoi set down the child on the couch they were sitting on and followed her husband to the elevator.

Rin was definitely shaken at the news. Kagome had been telling her Inuyasha wasn't looking well, but she had always been hopeful. Kagome never let on that it was this bad, and then she had to hear from a stranger that her best friend's husband had died. She felt her heart ache for Kagome's loss, and even more so at the thought of Kyou having to live without his father. She got in the elevator and braced herself for the sight she would see as she got to where Inuyasha was.

The elevator doors opened and Rin was shocked, the halls were deathly silent, she got out and walked to the end of the hallway. She saw a man standing by the window, mumbling things into his phone, Kyou laid on a sofa in the waiting room not far from him. She snuck up to Kyou so she wouldn't wake him. She went to pick him up when she felt a presence right next to her. The man who was on the phone was standing next to her, and was staring down at her. His expression was serious and anguished, but he appeared to still be well put together. "I sent Kagome with my father to deliver her back to her apartment. You are Rin?" She nodded. "I am technically Kyou's legal guardian. I ask that you care for the boy at least until after the funeral. I ask that you do not let him see his mother. He doesn't need to see his mother in such a state. I leave it to you to tell Kyou about what had happened." With that he walked past her and headed towards the elevators.

Rin was paralyzed, she had to be the one to tell her godson that his father had died? And even worse, he couldn't see his mother? _'What a bastard!' _She mentally screamed at the man as she scooped the child up and began to leave the building.

**Let me know what you guys think! Reviews please! -Ainsley**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise it doesn't stay depressing! It gets better I swear. Thanks for reading. –Ainsley**

Rin stepped out of her white civic and walked around to the opposite side. She felt so out of place with her white car amongst the other various black ones. She however could not afford to rent a black car for the occasion, as it seemed everyone else had done. She opened the back passenger door and an already unbuckled Kyou slid out. His tiny fancy dress shoes lightly pressed into the damp grass. His face was stoic, he shed no tears and his suit was stiff and unwrinkled, Kyou wasn't a child today, he was a mourning son.

She remembered bringing him home that night. He had woken up in the car. Rin cringed at the memory, "where's daddy?" His innocent voice rang out like sirens in the eerie quiet of Rin's car. "Mama needed a break and some alone time with daddy, she asked that you came with me." She looked in the rearview mirror, she could see him in the glow the streetlights caused in the backseat. The little gears in his mind were turning, but he didn't say anything. He laid his head against the side of his car seat and glanced out the window. The rest of the car ride home was silent. She had expected Kagome to call, to question where her child was, but her phone remained silent. She hoped Kagome was okay, the death wasn't sudden, but it was still painful. Death was always painful, she remembered being the newly orphaned child at her parent's funeral. She had only been eleven when they had died, she remembered the way everyone looked down on her in pity. She glanced back at Kyou, she didn't want him to have to deal with the same.

The night had gone by simple, she and the boy stayed up and watched superhero movies. Kyou stayed often, and Rin had almost as much stuff at her house for him that he had at home_. 'He's only four years old.'_ She felt a tear slip down her cheek. The bastard that handed him off to her expected her to shatter the little one's world and explain to him that he would never see his father again. She felt a surge of anger, _'he's his guardian, he should have to tell him!'_ She glanced down at him playing with Legos on the floor. How do you break the news to a child? They don't even understand what death is.

The night went by in a false calamity, Rin wasn't ready to break the news yet. She awoke the next morning to hear cartoons on her TV. She glanced at her alarm clock, it was seven in the morning. She had a text on her phone saying the funeral was tomorrow. Rin groaned, she would have to go get the boy a suit. She rolled out of bed and walked to her bathroom, turning her shower on so she could relax before all hell broke loose.

Kyou shuffled around as he was being poked as his suit was being altered. Rin sat back in her seat and watched his confused expression as he followed the instructions to raise his arms, "Aunty Rin I don't understand why I have to wear my fancy clothes. Are we going to a party?" Rin felt her throat close up as she tried to hold back a sob. She looked up at the tailor who eyed her with pity, "do you mind?" Rin eyed the tailor and he shook his head no, excusing himself to the back. Rin sat down on the floor next to the small boy. She patted the ground next to her and he came to sit with her. She scooped him up into her lap and held him close, "Kyou do you know what heaven is?" He gave her a curious glance, "Mama says heaven is a place where sick people go for vacation." Rin smiled, Kagome wasn't much good at explaining things. "Yes that's right, when people go to heaven, they go to a really beautiful place, with lots of flowers and sunshine. It's beautiful and it makes sick people better and sad people happy." Kyou smiled, "I want to go to heaven!" Rin laughed, the boy was still so innocent, "well, when people go to heaven, they go there for a permanent vacation. They have to stay there, forever and ever. But it's not a sad thing when people go to heaven, it's a good thing, and it makes them very happy." Kyou frowned, "Aunty Rin why are we talking about heaven?" Rin knew she had to get to the point eventually and sighed, "Your dad has been very sick for a very long time. God didn't want to see your daddy sick any more, God wanted him to come to heaven to be with him and to be better." Kyou looked down for a moment, "that's okay, then daddy will get better, and he will come home." Rin sighed again, she just didn't want to break his heart. An idea popped in her head, "do you know how in Spiderman, Peter's uncle died?" Kyou nodded his head, Spiderman was one of his favorites. "Peter's uncle never came back, because he went to heaven." Kyou's brow furrowed. "So you have to die to go to heaven?" Rin nodded, she watched as he slowly clicked the pieces together. "So daddy went to heaven?" Rin nodded. "Daddy died?" Rin felt tears slip out of her eyes as she watched the little boy's eyes begin to get misty. "Daddy went to heaven." This time he didn't ask a question, he just stated what Rin had been trying to tell him. He began to cry, which made Rin cry. They sat on the floor in the fitting room and cried. The little boy's life was forever altered.

Rin grabbed his hand as they walked across the grassy field. Rin squeezed his hand and knelt down next to him, "Do you remember what I told you about today?" Kyou nodded. That morning she had been tying his tie and explaining to him where they were going. "We are going to see your father one last time. He's going to be laying in a really soft bed in a box. He's going to look like he's sleeping. I don't want you to be scared, he wouldn't want you to either. I'm going to take you to tell him goodbye. Just act like he's sleeping and you're telling him goodnight." Kyou nodded and she continued, "When everyone says goodbye, we are going to put him in his grave, the grave is in the ground." Kyou interrupted, "but isn't the ground dirty? I don't want daddy to be dirty." Rin brushed lint off his overcoat and smiled sadly, "he won't be dirty he will be in his pretty bed. His bed has a lid on it that will keep him safe from all the yucky stuff." Kyou nodded, still seeming to be unsure about the grave, "you get to help bury him." He perked up a little, "how?" Rin smiled and grabbed his hand to walk him towards the door, "when he is put in the ground, you and mommy get to pick some of the dirt up and throw it on top of the grave. Only you and mommy, along with your grandparents get to do that, it makes you special." Kyou smiled a little. "I get to help daddy like always." Rin smiled and walked with him out to the car.

They approached the church, Rin saw some men standing outside of the church talking. She recognized a few of them from Kyou's past birthday parties and plays, but many of them were still foreign to her. "Kyou, mommy's going to be here, and she's going to be upset. Don't be worried about mommy, its ok to cry when someone goes to heaven. She just misses him, you can miss him and cry too. Crying is going to help you feel better. I just want you to hug mommy when she cries and tell her that it's okay." Kyou nodded and they walked up the steps to the church. She noticed the men eyeing her and the boy, she could see the pity in their eyes. Kyou didn't notice, but she did. It was so painful to be the child of a dead parent, everyone just saw you and was reminded of your mother or father. Everyone would look at you with teary eyes, they would suddenly miss their son or daughter when they looked at you. She prayed that they wouldn't kill Kyou with their glances.

Sesshomaru was discussing things with his father inside. It was a rainy and dreary day_. 'No better day for a funeral could exist.' _He eyed his brother's wife, now widow, she was sitting in the front row pew with her face in her hands. Women were all around her with their hands rubbing her shoulders and back gently. He sighed, funerals were his least favorite function, "ah the boys here." His father had turned to face the doorway, he saw Kyou walk in with his hand in the woman's who got him from the hospital. She was murmuring to him, keeping him from crying. He looked scared and terribly out of place, a child had no business being at a funeral. They walked up to Kagome, the little boy patted his mother's legs and she opened her eyes and wailed, scooping him up into her shaking arms. He saw the woman, _'I think her name was Rin,'_ walk towards the casket in the front of the church. She peered into the expensive coffin at his dead brother. She seemed to have concern etched all over her face. Sesshomaru stepped up to approach the woman, curiosity had gotten the better of him, "how do you know my brother?" He glanced down at his brother's waxy stiff body. The woman jumped at the sound of his low voice, "I'm Kagome's cousin, I used to hang around the house a lot, especially when Inuyasha was sick." He nodded his head, the woman was basically his brother's babysitter for his son. She leaned down and kissed his cheek and whispered something to him, then she turned and walked away.

He couldn't stand not knowing what she had told his dead brother so he followed her to the door. He grabbed her arm as she had slipped out into the bone chilling cold, "what did you say to him?" She shrugged her arm out of his grip and stared at him, her eyebrow cocked in wonder, "I don't care, I'm just curious." She choked out a laugh, "I just told him I promise to keep Kyou and Kagome safe." He nodded and they locked eyes for a moment, she blushed and walked down the steps of the church leaving him standing at the door alone.

The burial was long and miserable, there were so many tears and moans, he held an umbrella up above his and Kagome's head. The preacher droned about how good of a man he was as they lowered the casket into the grave. Sesshomaru sighed, this was too much emotion for him. The preacher called Kagome forward to say her final goodbye, she scooped the little boy up and walked up with a single rose in her hand, she whispered something to Kyou and handed it to him. He threw it in the hole on top of the casket and she stepped back to her original spot. He stepped forward along with his father and his father's wife to toss the ceremonial dirt in on top of the grave. The dirt was more like caked mud when they got to it, leaving a brown, grimy stain on his hand. The things he did for his brother, even after he stopped breathing.

Rin wanted to escape the confines of the depressing funeral, as well as her constricting heels, but she stayed for Kagome. She and Kagome sat together at the dinner and sipped wine. Kagome was becoming drunk and she was wailing about everything that she had done wrong. Rin felt miserable and out of place, she felt like she shouldn't be there at the intimate gathering. She picked at the cheese and crackers on her plate and sighed. Kyou came running towards the table, he had found some of his cousins to play with after the funeral, his sadness over his father's death temporarily forgotten. "Aunty Rin! Come play with us!" He glanced at his mother, and lowered his eyes. Rin knew he felt uncomfortable around his mother's sadness so she decided to go with him to keep away from his mother.

Sesshomaru took a puff of his cigar and leaned against the wall outside of the church, the ice in his class of whiskey clinked as he moved. His father and some of he and Inuyasha's business partners were talking quietly and sipping scotch. He personally was just ready to be at home. He looked down from where he was standing and eyed the children playing. They were laughing and giggling getting their fancy outfits their parents splurged on wet and covered with mud. His nephew ran up and hid behind his legs, his muddy hands wrapped around his thigh. He scowled, "what is it that you are doing? Remove your hands from me." He nudged the little boy away from him with his knee and the boy gave him a sheepish smile, "sorry uncle Sesshomaru. Hey! Do you want to play with us?" He rolled his eyes, children were not his area of expertise. "No." He took a puff of his cigar and ignored the boy. His harsh words did nothing to deter the boy. He tugged his pants leg, "come onnnnn Uncle Sesshomaru." He opened his mouth to snap at the kid for continuing to muddy his expensive slacks when he heard a sweet bell-like voice, "Kyou leave the man alone, he's obviously in a sour mood." He looked up from his obnoxious nephew to be faced with that Rin woman once again. She beckoned towards the boy and he released Sesshomaru's pants to walk to her. He was insulted, he was definitely not in a sour mood, but even if he were he had every right to be, it was his brother's funeral after all. He did not like the woman's tone about him whatsoever. "I'll have you know I am not in a bad mood, but nonetheless will I be agitated with a child and his silly games." She just stared at him, "whatever." She shrugged and walked off with the boy. He was infuriated, she blatantly disrespected him and held no manners towards him. Didn't she know who he was? He could have her bankrupt and out on the streets at the snap of his fingers. He was livid with the mousy woman. He eyed her playing with the children down below. The woman herself was rather childish. She had taken her pumps off and was running around with the children, she had mud between her toes, her polish on her toenails was chipped and a childish green color. He rolled his eyes, why should he be concerned with such an immature creature. She eyeballed him staring at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes widened, _'a child indeed'_ he thought as he put his cigar out and walked inside.

Rin didn't know what had overcome her, she simply did not like the man, he clearly had a stick up his ass and she couldn't stand him. She smirked in satisfaction when she saw his shocked gaze when she vulgarly stuck her tongue out at him. She snorted when he walked back inside and continued to play with the children. _'Arrogant bastard'_

Sesshomaru strolled to where Kagome was sitting. She had been trying to seclude herself all night thinking no one would notice. Sesshomaru wasn't going to be the one to point out that everyone noticed. His father and his father's wife were sitting quietly with her. They stood up and left when he approached the table. He quickly realized that they were more than willing to dump her off on someone else when he saw that she was extremely intoxicated. She slurred her words as she spoke, "we should fuck." His eyebrows rose sky high at her vulgarity. His dad, who was still in hearing range, snorted. Sesshomaru scowled, they set him up. "Kagome I think we need to discuss Kyou." She rubbed her hand up his thigh, "let's discuss later." He peeled her hand from his leg and in a serious tone replied, "I have no desire to take advantage of an innocent woman." She giggled, "Trust me I'm not innocent." He motioned the waiter over for a drink, he absolutely could not deal with this sober. He took his glass of whiskey from the waiter and turned back to Kagome. "Kagome I think Kyou should live with your friend Rin. You're not stable enough to raise a child right now." She leaned over in her chair and kissed his ear, "Who's Kyou?" She moaned quietly. He groaned, this was going nowhere fast. He shoved her off of him and walked towards his father, "jackass." He stated and his dad laughed along with Izayoi. "Trust me, we've been hearing it for the past thirty minutes. I thought your father would crack and agree to bed the poor woman finally, but you arrived. Thank goodness for that." He took a sip of his drink, this night was slowly falling apart. "I am ready to return home." He gave his father a cold glare and eyed the people surrounding them. The dining hall that was located on the church grounds was marvelous, and it was filled to the brim with mourners. The sea of black that surrounded them was suffocating. He sighed, he was ready to leave, "have someone take Kagome home. I am about to leave myself." He walked away sitting his now empty glass on a waiter's tray and lost himself in the crowd. Distant family members offered their condolences and patted him on the shoulders, some gave tearful looks of pity, and others eyed him with curiosity. He found his destination and walked out of the front doors.

Rin was sitting on the front steps of the dining hall enjoying the cool air, it was so crowded in the big room and she needed a break from her rambunctious godson. She saw a figure walk past her, she looked up in time to see silver hair swaying behind the person. She scoffed when she realized who it was and his body froze and turned around, "that is very unladylike and equally as unattractive." He stared at her, she felt her ears redden, Inuyasha was a jerk sometimes but this man made him look like an angel. "What is your name?" She asked innocently, "Sesshomaru, why is that important?" She laughed, "I needed to know what name to write in my death note." He rolled his eyes and strolled closer to her. "I think you would have more respect for the man who your closest friend will now rely on for everything she needs." She thought about that for a moment. He was right, now that Inuyasha was gone, Kagome was completely alone and had no financial support, nor emotional support. She was a little shocked that this man was stepping up to suddenly play daddy and husband to Kagome and her son. She felt a little guilty, he was obviously nicer than she gave him credit for if he was willing to do that much for her mourning friend. She stared at him, he looked a lot like his brother, only maybe more handsome. His hair was longer and more silver than Inuyasha's. He was taller, and slimmer, but still seemed to have muscle layered on top of his lean figure. However they had the same golden eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were boring into hers, causing her to blush. She stuttered, forgetting that he had ever said anything, "I-I apologize." He continued to stare at her, "you are Rin?" She nodded dumbly, "I guess we better get used to one another, seeing as we will be Kyou's caretakers for the next few months." She nodded he spoke again, "I will bring Kyou home tonight, but I ask that you pick him up tomorrow." Before she could respond he walked down the stairs and disappeared. She sighed, she figured it couldn't be so bad to spend more time with the handsome jerk.

**Reviews please? Thanks for reading. -Ainsley**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to mention that this is strictly a SessxRin pairing, Kagome and Sesshomaru have nothing going on, perhaps Kagome flirting out of loneliness, but nothing will come of it. I am personally not a fan of that shipping myself. Thanks for reading. –Ainsley**

Sesshomaru sat behind his large desk, reading over the contract he had most recently formed. Kagome had gone downhill fast, she was completely mad with grief, and he no longer saw her fit as a suitable mother. He knew his brother would be heartbroken, but he also knew his brother had somewhat of a brain and even he would recognize that Kagome was not suitable in her state. Not only was he working for his brother, and his nephew, but for himself. He had finally found a loophole in caring for the woman and her child and he was more than happy to use it. He still cursed his brother for putting him in the position in the first place, but he had found a way to slip out of it just as quickly as he had landed there. Who knew his way out would have come in the form of a petite, irritating young woman.

He recalled the night before when he had arrived to her apartment when Rin had called him. She and he had become relatively civil towards each other in the weeks after the funeral. They had a system worked out where she would care for the boy during the day and return him to his mother at night, where Sesshomaru would then take over, and babysit Kagome, rather than the boy, until both fell asleep. Then he would return to his own lavish home in the less populated part of the city and prepare himself for the next day. The previous night he had received a call from Rin stating he needed to return to the apartment immediately. He had groaned and demanded Rin handle it, but when he heard yelling in the background he had decided he was better off handling the situation himself.

He had arrived to his late brother's apartment as the sun was setting. Rin had stated his presence was urgent, so he opted for the stairs rather than the elevator, he took the steps by twos, his long legs easily scaling the steps. He approached the door to see it was already ajar, he saw neighbors peeking and scowling out of their doors. He heard yelling and screaming again and was livid, the damn woman had lost her mind. He stepped into the apartment to see Rin on the floor holding a crying Kyou, both of them huddled up together, Rin had her hands over his ears, and she was pleading with Kagome. "Kagome please! It was an _accident._ He's your son for God's sakes!" He realized they didn't know he was there, and he continued watching the scene, trying to gather what had occurred, "You little BASTARD!" Rin cringed at her harsh words towards Kyou and glanced to see Sesshomaru, his eyes were on Kagome. He watched as she desperately was clawing at the sink drain. He stepped further into the room, both Rin and Kyou looked up at him as though he was their hero. He smelled the alcohol permeating from Kagome's location, slowly the pieces began to click. Kyou had obviously lost something valuable of Kagome's down the sink drain. He rolled his eyes, the woman had truly lost her mind. "Kagome." He strode towards the kitchen, he felt like a father dealing with his rowdy daughter. She stopped clawing at the sink and looked up, she pleaded with him, "Please get it out." She clung to his shirt and began to wail, her mascara leaving stains on his white work shirt. He growled and shoved her away, holding her drunken body up by the shoulders, "Kagome, you're extremely intoxicated, please go to your room and quit making a fool of yourself." She whined some more and he rolled his eyes, women were impossible. He lifted her up and threw her up over his shoulder and carried her to her room, she screamed and punched at his back the entire way there. He got to her room and tossed her off his shoulder onto the bed. Her body hit the mattress with a soft thud, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as she slowly began to drift out of consciousness. He slowly walked back into the living room to see Rin holding a still shaking Kyou. He nodded his head and walked toward the kitchen. He heard quiet movement behind him as he unscrewed the pipe below the sink, he pried it open and the clatter of something metal was heard as something small and wet fell into his hand. He placed the pipe back and glanced in his hand, it was Kagome's wedding ring. He scoffed, _'such a fuss over such a pathetic little thing'_. He stood to see Rin with Kyou in her arms facing him. The small child was rubbing his red eyes and Rin was giving him a concerned look. He held the ring out in front of him and inspected it, the only comment he made on the situation was, "Kyou, do not touch your mother's jewelry." He set the ring down on the counter and walked back towards the living room. He felt Kyou grab his pants leg and pull, he looked down, "Thank you Uncle Sesshomaru for making mommy stop crying." He nodded and sat down on the couch, trying to relax after the insanity of the previous moment. He felt a larger hand grab him by the shoulder, he turned around and looked up to see Rin's sweet smile. "Thank you Mr. Takahashi." He nodded and shut his eyes, he heard Rin grab her purse and take her leave, "Have a good evening Ms. Higurashi." He heard the door quietly click shut and it was suddenly just him and the boy.

That was what had led him to the contract he had drawn up, he was quite pleased with himself that it only took him one day to write it. He had already had both his, and his brother's former lawyer, look over the contract, both agreeing it was reasonable, now all he needed were the three other signatures that were needed at the bottom, his already was written neatly below. The contract had stated that Kagome must go to a residential facility until she was more stable, he was nervous about this because he knew Kagome would never agree; it would be most likely that he would have to trick her into signing. Then there was Rin, who would sign to agree to become Kyou's legal guardian while his mother received treatment. It was his part to provide them with financial aid as well as anything else the woman would need to help her provide for the child. Then Kyou would have to sign as well, stating that he was willing to go with his Aunt Rin. He figured it would be easy enough to get all parties to agree if he could get some alcohol in Kagome first.

The contract had led to him, his lawyer, Kagome's lawyer, Kagome, Rin and Kyou all sitting at a table in a lovely restaurant near his office. As he had expected, Kagome had ordered wine the second they were seated, although he couldn't judge, as he himself had also ordered his favorite, whiskey, as soon as the waiter turned to him. Kyou played with his utensils, Rin casually slipped another spoon into his hand and took the knife he was playing with. The two lawyers were looking over and discussing the contract once more, wanting to make sure there wasn't anything they hadn't previously noticed. Rin sat quietly in her seat, her mussed hair hung down in her dirty face, she appeared as though she had been gardening. He decided he would go ahead and go over the contract with the group while he was waiting for the opportunity for them to sign it. "Kagome, do you know why we're here?" She took a long slow sip of her wine and eyed him suspiciously, "You're trying to con me." He smirked, the woman was quick. "Yes I suppose you could say that, but I see it more as a proposition." She eyed him curiously, "I, too, am Kyou's guardian, the fact that I do not desire to be aside, and I believe that both you and he require greater care than you are currently receiving. I propose that you go for a getaway and leave the child in Ms. Higurashi's temporary care." Rin interjected into the conversation, "How long is temporary?" he thought about that for a moment, he truly had no idea how long Kagome would be gone. He answered with the only reasonable response he could come up with, "Temporary." She snorted, a soft clatter was heard as Kyou's fork fell out of his small hand and onto the floor. Kagome ignored him, and Rin leaned down to pick up the utensil, she handed it to him with a small smile and he gave her a tiny grin. "I would rather like a vacation." Kagome tilted her head back and drank the rest of her glass of wine and motioned for the waiter to bring her another.

Rin's head was spinning, she was glad to help out her cousin, but she never agreed to basically adopt her child! She eyed her cousin, she had definitely seen better days. Her long black hair hung loosely and slightly knotted down her long back. Her eyes were drooping from lack of sleep and she had bags under her eyes. It had only been a month and a half since Inuyasha's death, and Rin figured at the rate Kagome was going she would drink herself into her own grave soon if she didn't receive help. Rin turned her head towards Sesshomaru. She felt bad for him, his brother had swindled him into forming a will that stated he would be the responsible party for Kagome. It wasn't fair at all in her eyes, it wasn't his job to care for Kagome and Kyou. And he definitely didn't sign up to deal with Kagome's most recent behavior, _'but come to think of it, neither did I.' _She was also amazed at the man's willingness to follow his brother's wishes. He had quite the sense of duty and honor. But she realized that he was now shoving the duty onto her, he was sending Kagome away and giving the boy to her. She couldn't raise a child, she worked out of a workshop in her backyard making garden gnomes and painting birdhouses. She had no money, no help, and definitely no guidance. "Why is it my job to raise Kyou when he has his grandparents and many other people who love and care about him?" He didn't answer for a moment, and paused to take a sip of his drink, "because he likes you." She was slightly miffed at his statement, "he likes his grandparents too." She growled, not liking that he was trying to guilt trip her into taking the child. "I won't put such a big responsibility on my father and his wife, they are getting older and deserve time to themselves." He looked at her calmly and she felt her anger begin to boil within her, "I am twenty eight years old! Don't you think I deserve time to myself? I'd like to date and get married and have my own children!" He scoffed at the statement, "don't you think I have a similar agenda? I also have an actual profession and multiple businesses to run, I have no time for such useless things." Her eyebrows furrowed, he was making her angry, but she snapped out of it when the little boy giggled next to her, "Aunty Rin you're gonna get married? Can I come to the wedding?" She smiled at him and stroked his cheek, "not that I'm aware of, but you'll be the first to know if I change my mind." She winked at him and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, who was back discussing things with the lawyers. She glanced over at Kagome, her eyes were spacey and she appeared distant. "Kagome what do you think about all of this?" Kagome shook her head and looked at Rin, her eyes began to tear up, she whispered to her over Kyou's head so he wouldn't hear, "I really need a break. I can't even look at him. He's too much like his father." Rin felt her heart clench. That did her in and she cleared her throat, catching the lawyers and Sesshomaru's attention. "I agree, although I have my own terms that I would like to arrange with you." Sesshomaru smirked and laid the contract out on the table, "that just leaves you Kyou. Would you agree to stay with Ms. Higurashi while your mother went on vacation?" He nodded his head slowly, "she's not going on vacation like daddy is she?" Rin gave a worried look at the adults at the table when Kagome suddenly spoke to him, "no dear, I intend on returning." With that Kagome's lawyer handed her a pen and she signed her name in a fancy scrawl. Kagome handed the pen to her and she blushed, looking at the neatly written signatures and clumsily signed hers, frowning at its messiness. Then she smiled and handed the pen to Kyou, "just write your name do you remember how to spell it?" He shook his head no and Rin giggled. "I'll help you, can you write a K?" She motioned towards the line he was supposed to sign on and he wrote a backwards K. "Now write me a Y." He wrote a capitol Y a few spaces away from the K. "Now an O." He made a circle with his fingers, "an O looks like this?" She nodded and he drew a circle next to his Y. "Now a U and you're all done!" He made his U and Rin clapped, she was the only one who seemed amused. The others stared impatiently and Sesshomaru's lawyer snatched the contract off the table. He shook hands with Kagome's lawyer, "we will keep in touch." They nodded and both headed out of the restaurant. Kagome and Sesshomaru began to discuss different treatment places, he pulled out some brochures.

Rin stood at the airport awkwardly shuffling her feet. Kyou was telling his mother goodbye and they were both crying. It had been a week since she had signed the contract, and since she had seen Sesshomaru, she felt like she had been duped and he was never going to get back to her to discuss her own arrangements. Kagome stood up and removed her son from her arms. She motioned towards Rin, "Thanks for doing this for me." Rin nodded, "just promise you'll try to get better." Kagome gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around Rin, she slowly wrapped her own arms around Kagome's curvy body. Kagome walked toward the gate and waved as she headed to get on her plane. Rin sighed, glad that she wouldn't have to deal with Kagome any more, but also worried about dealing with Kyou.

Sesshomaru sat in his office, he was tired and wanted nothing more to return to his home. He felt like he had aged ten years dealing with the drama his brother had left behind for him. He thought of Rin and felt a pang of guilt at not meeting with her so she could set her arrangements. However he saw no point in wasting his time with her as she had already signed the contract.

He planned on sending her a check every week that should cover her and the boy for groceries and medical costs and anything else. His brother had left a rather large amount of savings for his son and he had no problem handing the money back to the boy. His phone buzzed, he had a text, _"Kagome just left for Chicago."_ Her lawyer had been kind enough to inform him of her departure, for which he was grateful. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Less than five years ago this was his brother's office. He wondered if Inuyasha designed the office the way it was or if it was given to him in its condition.

He had reluctantly agreed to run Inuyasha's company all those years ago, only because he knew he would greatly benefit from the profits. The company was expanding rapidly, in only five years he had expanded business throughout Japan and into China, he was even working on a headquarters in Europe. The company was raking in profits which he had all to himself. He didn't quite know why he cared so much about the business, or the money. Money was such a frivolous thing. Sure he had a million dollar home and a Ferrari in the parking lot, but he was still bored. He wore Armani and Ralph Lauren and a new business suit every day, but still he failed to see the point. It wasn't as though he was immune to the desire to settle down and have children, he wasn't fond of the idea, but he wasn't against it. He had failed to find a suitable woman for him to relish in his riches and classy lifestyle with. He had tried to date several women, all from him social class, and definitely those who reached his standards, but after a few moments of time together and their willingness to go to bed with him, he would get bored and leave them. He was thirty six, and as his mother would say he needed to settle down. However, he enjoyed his time alone as well, he could have a woman's company any night he wanted if he chose, so why have to work at a relationship when he could bed a woman for free. He sighed, unsure of where all these thoughts were coming from in the first place.

Sesshomaru arrived home to his large estate early that evening. He opened his front door and was greeted with the silence of his empty home. It was comforting and eerie at the same time. He was happy that he didn't have to spend his evening in the company of his drunken ex sister-in-law and his nephew, but was also disappointed at the lack of company. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen to scrounge up a meal.

Rin was humming to herself as she stirred the soup on the stove. Kyou was playing quietly in the living room, giving her a moment of peace. She took the pot off the burner and set it down on the other side of the stove, she heard Kyou screech and she hurried to the living room, carelessly tossing her oven mitt onto the hot burner.

Kyou was crying when she entered the living room, he had been bitten by a spider. She groaned, _'looks like another doctor's appointment.'_ She quickly rushed him to the car grabbing her keys and her purse off the counter, his bite slowly began to turn a yucky purple.

Of course Kyou's bite had been nothing to worry about. She sighed in relief as she drove back home with Kyou sleeping in the backseat. The doctor had said his reaction was normal and gave him a steroid shot to work out the poison is his system, causing him extreme fatigue. She didn't mind his drowsiness as it meant an early night's sleep for her. She heard the sirens of a fire truck and politely pulled out of the way for it to pass. She glanced up in curiosity when she saw it turn down her road. The light she was sitting at turned green and she continued on her way home. She gasped in horror when she saw black smoke coming from the direction of her house. She hit the gas pedal and zoomed down the road, she pulled in front of her house to come face to face with her home in a fiery blaze. She hurriedly took off her seatbelt and stormed out of the car. She left Kyou sleeping in the backseat while she ran up to her burning home. "What's going on!?" She screamed at a fireman who was talking with the neighbors. There were firemen with hoses everywhere trying to spray away the fiery heat, however the flames only rose higher. Her eyes began to tear up, her home was on fire! "Are you the owner of this house?" The firefighter who was speaking with her neighbors approached her, "yes! What happened!?" She was sobbing now, all her memories of her parents had gone up in a blaze of hell fire. The house her father had built, the house she was born in, and the house she had lived her entire life in was in ashes in front of her. Everything was gone. "I'm sorry ma'am we aren't sure what happened. Is there someone we can call? Is there a place you can stay?" She continued crying and shook her head no. She couldn't think of anyone she could call. She fell to her knees on the ground and began to scream, tears gushed from her eyes. She felt a tiny hand on her face and she looked up to see a drowsy Kyou staring at her in concern, "not you too Aunty Rin." She felt her heart ache, of course he didn't want to see her cry, he had already seen his mother cry so much, she couldn't cry in front of him. She sniffled and wiped her eyes and pulled him into a hug, "mommy said to call Uncle Sesshomaru if anything bad happened." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up post it note with a number scrawled on it. "I guess we don't have a choice do we?" She whimpered and pulled out her phone to dial his number.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please leave me a review, it's much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru slammed his door and walked up the steps to where Rin's home used to be. He saw her huddled on the ground with firemen trying to coax her into speaking. He saw the little boy quietly playing with action figures a few yards away from her.

He had gotten in his car as soon as Rin had told him what happened. Although he could hardly understand her, he got the gist that her house had burned down. He had truly been concerned for her and rushed to the scene as quickly as he could.

He walked towards the firemen who eyed him warily, "sir can we help you?" He ignored them and walked towards Rin's crying form. "Rin" she sniffed and lifted her head to look up at him. She blinked wearily a few times at him and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. "Grab whatever you need from your car." He turned to walk back to his car when he heard her stand, "where am I going?" She whimpered. "I'm going to allow you to stay in my home for the night." She nodded slowly and walked towards Kyou. She picked him up and walked to her car to grab his car seat.

Rin was in shock when they pulled up to the gates of his estate. The drive had been silent for which Rin was grateful. Sesshomaru's driving was smooth and careful unlike herself, she still wasn't even good at braking. The house, more like mansion, was beautiful. The circle driveway was large with a huge fountain in the middle, the water spewed from the top and cascaded down into the pool below. They pulled up to the front of the house and Rin stepped out of the car. She carefully grabbed Kyou who was still sleeping and scooped him into her loving arms. She was almost as exhausted as he was, her eyes drooped and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Sesshomaru circled the car and walked up beside her, "come, Jaken will show you where you will be staying." She nodded her head and walked up the front steps.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. She walked into the living room, the tall ceiling held a chandelier that branched off into thousands of tiny lights. The crystals surrounding them glowed. The living room was lavish with thick plush couches and a TV twice her size. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings, and there were throw pillows on the couches, "you didn't tell me you were married." He had walked in front of her to head up the stairs when he stopped and spun around, confusion was all over his face, "why would you think something so absurd?" She smiled, "because no man has this much taste and eloquence." He snorted, "I am not married." With that he disappeared up the stairs and down a dark hallway.

"Ms. Rin you may follow me I will show you to your room." She saw a short stout man standing in the doorway leading down a hallway. She walked behind him down the long hallway and opened a door, he whispered as he opened the door, "you may set the boy in here for the night." Light from the hallway slivered into the room revealing a simply decorated yet stylish bedroom. She crept in and pulled the covers from around the bed, she placed Kyou on the mattress and pulled the blanket up to his chin. She kissed his forehead and snuck back out of the room. "You are wonderful with children Ms. Rin." She smiled softly as he led her to her own bedroom, only two doors away from Kyou's. He opened the door and turned on the light for her to reveal a lavish room. "This is the usual guest bedroom, if there's anything I can do to improve it for you just let me know." She nodded her thanks and he walked out of the room.

She explored the large room. The bed was gigantic and had a canopy that draped around its four posts in a gossamer silk. The bedding was a deep red and gold and the mattress was thick and plush. She opened a door alongside the wall to reveal her own personal bathroom. She felt like she was staying at a hotel. Her sadness was temporarily forgotten when she saw the size of the massive Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the room. She heard a knock at her door and she stepped out of the bathroom to open it. She was greeted by a young woman in an apron who held a bundle in her arms, "Mr. Takahashi asked me to bring these to you. I'll be around to check on you later." She curtsied politely and took her leave. Rin was giddy, she had never actually seen a real maid before. She opened the bundle and pulled out a lovely pale pink satin nightgown. She held it to her body and it fell right past her knees, it seemed to be the perfect size. She smiled and walked into the bathroom and ran the water. _'I've had a rough day. I deserve to be pampered' _she told herself as she lowered her body into the massive tub.

Sesshomaru loved to spend money. He had plenty of it so why not put it to good use? However, the simple nightgown he had bought for Rin had him nervous and uncomfortable. It wasn't his first time giving a gift to a woman, he had given much more flashy and racy garments than that to women. So why did he feel like he needed her approval? Why would he care if she liked what he had purchased for her? She should have just been grateful that he had bought her anything to sleep in. He couldn't explain his desire to run down to her room and question her on her approval of the outfit. He had given her the nicest guest room in his home. He felt sorry for her, as she had just lost everything, so he wanted her stay to be comfortable. At least that was what he told himself. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He never truly left work even when he left the office. He sat in his large study behind his fancy computer. He scrolled through emails and business proposals. Nothing piqued his interest, work never did. _'So why do I bother with it?'_ He could retire, he could never work a day in his life ever again and have enough money to live for the next thousand years. But then he would have nothing to keep him occupied. That's what he needed in life, something that would keep him busy. Maybe that was why he was so willing to agree to allow his nephew along with the boy's aunt to live with him.

He had told Rin it was only temporary, but as soon as he said it he realized he wouldn't mind if it wasn't temporary. He wasn't fond of children in the least, but it would bring noise to the empty hallways of his home. He wasn't particularly a fan of childish women such as Rin either. But she could provide him with company and perhaps warm his bed at night. He dismissed that thought, he didn't want to use Rin in such a demeaning way. He hadn't realized it, but he had come to respect the woman child. She had stepped up where Kagome no longer could, and she had not shed a single tear once he had greeted her in front of her demolished house. She was a decently made woman.

He thought about her physique. She was a tiny woman, definitely too small for him. He was well over a foot taller than her. Petite was an understatement when it came to her. However, for her size she was well proportioned. She had curves in all the right places, she wasn't extremely endowed but her breasts were an appropriate size. Her hair was a deep chestnut and her eyes were an even deeper shade of chocolate. He decided she was beautiful, even if she was childish.

He figured his sudden attraction to her was situational. There was no way he ever would have noticed her if he had never been drug into his brother's life. He stood up and walked out of his study into his own room. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into his hamper along with his pants. He slipped on some sweats and pulled his fresh sheets back. He made himself comfortable in his bed and turned off his lamp. He decided that no, he never would've noticed Rin if it weren't for the current situation, but he also decided that he was glad he did.

Rin awoke to a fresh set of clothes on her bed. It was a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, but it was better than her dirty clothes from yesterday. She slipped on some socks and padded down the long hallway. She heard laughter coming from two double doors in front of her and peaked her head in. Two maids were dancing around the kitchen preparing breakfast with a very entertained Kyou sitting at the bar watching them. "Would you like to crack the eggs for Mr. Takahashi's breakfast?" The older maid smiled at him and he nodded his head delightfully and pranced towards her. Rin walked into the kitchen to join in the fun when the maids stopped laughing. "Oh Ms. Rin I apologize did we disturb you? Breakfast shall arrive shortly." _'They treat me as though I'm royalty' _she thoughtfully pondered on that as the younger maid led her into the dining room.

At the end of the table sat a very professional looking Sesshomaru. His face was hidden from her behind his large newspaper. His long white hair fell around his chair and down his back. He set the newspaper down when he heard her pull her seat back, "Good morning Ms. Rin." He picked up his cup of coffee to take a sip and turned his head back to the news before she could respond. "Your home is lovely." She blurted out, feeling awkward in the silence. "Hn." She grimaced, he wasn't much for talking, especially to her. "How long have you lived here?" She didn't receive a reply and folded her hands in her lap, "Rin this small talk is unnecessary. If you have something to say please state it." She played with her hands nervously, "I just wanted to say I really appreciate you allowing me to stay here. I promise I won't be here for long. I and Kyou will go stay with my Aunt." He silenced her with his hand, "stay as long as you'd like." She beamed at him and ran around the table and enveloped him into a hug. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru! I promise I won't be a bother!" His eyes widened at her sudden touch but he didn't pull away. She squeezed his shoulders for another few moments when she realized what she was doing and pulled away and blushed, "sorry!" He ignored her, she shyly returned to her seat on the far side of the table when breakfast arrived. Kyou skipped into the room and ran past Rin with a plate of steaming hot food right up to Sesshomaru. "Uncle Sesshomaru I made you breakfast! Taste it taste it." Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "silence." He took the plate from the boys hand and motioned for Kyou to sit down. Rin felt a little jealous, _'why does he get to sit next to him?'_ The elderly maid set her plate of eggs and toast down in front of her and smiled, "please enjoy." She winked and walked out of the room. She ate quietly while she listened to Kyou babble to Sesshomaru about things she was certain he wasn't listening to. Sesshomaru finished his toast and eyed his watch. He stood and left the room. "Please do not destroy my house while I am gone." He said to Kyou before he disappeared. Kyou giggled, "Uncle Sesshomaru is so funny." Rin laughed at that, "If you say so."

Sesshomaru sat at lunch with his coworkers while they all discussed business. He ordered a glass of bourbon and his friend laughed, "Old friend you'll die before your forty if you don't stop drinking every day before noon." He smirked and joked back, "then what is your secret to surviving?" His friend eyed the glass of wine in his own hand and laughed. He had been quite enjoying his lunch with his friends. But not as much as he had enjoyed breakfast with the new residents in his home.

Rin's hug was definitely unexpected, but not unwelcomed, her show of affection was uncommon for him, but he decided he enjoyed it. The child was rather annoying but he enjoyed hearing the boy babble about his participation in making breakfast. He wondered if that was what it is like with a family.

He was snapped from his thoughts when one of his business partners slapped him on the shoulder, "you know I've got a daughter about your age. I'd like you to meet her." Sesshomaru thought about it, and almost said no when he remembered that he was trying to settle down, "then perhaps I should take her to dinner." The man smiled at him and joked, "As long as you don't take her home for dessert."

Rin hummed as she explored the large home. It was truly beautiful, she decided she had never seen such a pretty house. Every so often she would come across a maid who would curtsy and ask her if she needed anything. She was slightly miffed with it, she wasn't used to having so much attention. She heard Kyou's childish laughter and looked over the railing of the top floor to see him playing with the same maids from earlier. It was nice to have a break from entertaining him. She had all but forgotten about the recent tragedies while staying in the magical home. It was nice to have a break from reality.

**Reviews please? Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to make it clear, I do not condone drunk driving for future reference. Thanks for reading.**

Sesshomaru straightened his tie as he walked down the stairs. A maid ran up to him with a tray that had a single glass of whiskey on top in her hand. He delicately snatched it off the tray and gulped all of it down. "Another." He waved the maid away and approached his house dwellers who were in the living room.

Rin was laying down on the couch half asleep, while Kyou was bouncing on top of her preventing her from sleeping. "Uncle Sesshomaru you look spiffy!" Rin sat up and looked at him. She eyed him for a moment before Kyou prodded her, he whispered something in her ear and she blushed but told him, "Yes I agree with Kyou very spiffy!" He nodded his head in thanks when the maid approached him with another drink.

"I won't be returning this evening." Kyou stopped bouncing on top of Rin, "why not?" He sighed children were such pests with their questions. "Because I am going on a date and then staying in a hotel if you must know, tiny pest." Kyou giggled at him, completely oblivious that he was actually being insulted. "Rin" she sat up and eyed him, "yes sir?" He shook his head, she always had some sort of honorific alongside his name and it got to be quite annoying. "Please feel free to ask for anything you may need in my absence. I shall return in the morning." She smiled at him, "I hope you have a great time."

Sesshomaru walked into the fancy restaurant and shed his overcoat. Leaving him in his vest and button down shirt. He was led to the table where his business partner's daughter was supposed to meet him. He got a glimpse of her before she noticed him. She was very beautiful, she looked like a geisha. He approached his seat and she stood up to greet him, "it's lovely to meet you Sesshomaru, I'm Kagura." He shook her delicate hand and sat across from her. The waiter came around to take his drink order, "id like the finest bottle of wine you have." The waiter nodded and walked off, leaving the two of them alone.

Rin sighed, it wasn't like he provided her with much company, but the house was extremely boring when Sesshomaru was away. Kyou had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and left her on the couch when he was brought to his room. She yawned and stretched, her jeans began to get uncomfortable. She walked towards her room and went straight to the closet.

Sesshomaru had definitely spoiled her as well as Kyou over the past few days. He had bought her an entirely new wardrobe, as well as groceries for her to use while she stayed and all the bathroom supplies she could imagine. She didn't know why he was being so kind but she wasn't complaining. She picked a soft silk baby doll nightgown off the shelf and blushed. The only thing bad about him purchasing her clothes was that he definitely did not know her taste. Racy and flashy was everything Rin wasn't. She was definitely a conservative dresser, opting for a baggy t-shirt and some of her dads old pj pants, and would have definitely never chosen to wear the lavender strip of cloth in front of her. She shook her head, _'I won't complain!_' She slipped out of her clothes and put the nightgown on. She smiled and cuddled up into her plush bed, ready to sleep away the rest of the night.

Sesshomaru eyed his watch while the woman was in the bathroom. The dinner was definitely not his idea of spectacular. The woman spent the entire dinner talking about herself and flirting with him. He had no doubt in his mind that if he wanted it, he could definitely have her that night. Which was why he reserved the hotel room in the first place, just in case he really liked her. However it was starting to seem unnecessary.

His head was swimming, he had decided about three glasses of wine ago that he'd had entirely too much to drink. However that had not stopped him from pouring his sixth glass while she was gone. He could definitely have a lot more fun with the night were he drunk. He was well over halfway there, although he himself was only vaguely aware of how drunk he had become. Kagura returned to the table, she sullied up to his side and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to go?" He nodded drunkenly and opted for just leaving his entire wallet at the table, which neither person noticed.

By the time he had gotten in his car she already had his shirt completely off. She had managed to get his shirt off but not his tie which continued to hang loosely around his neck. She giggled and nipped at his neck. Driving with a horny woman in the car with him was hard enough, doing it drunk was making it nearly impossible. He swerved into the other lane when he felt her hands caress his manhood, he looked at her shocked, and she giggled, "what's the matter? Am I distracting you?" He sobered up in the slightest in that moment to scold her, "keep your hands to yourself until we get there." He didn't realize that rather than heading towards the hotel, he was in fact doing the opposite and heading to his own large estate.

Both of them looked up in confusion when they arrived at his home. He would never make the sober decision to bring a woman to his home on the first date, who knew how crazy she could be. Her head raised slowly from his lap, a space she had been occupying for most of the ride home. "I like your house." She wiped the edges of her mouth and smiled seductively at him. He smirked back and adjusted himself back into his pants.

He groaned and cursed himself as he tried to walk up the steps in front of his home. He was beyond mad that he would have designed steps like this, which would not allow him access to his home in his drunken state. However, he continued his trek and arrived at the top of the stairs, one of his maids answered the door and rushed him inside. The last thing she needed was for him to remember the next morning that she had not taken care of him. The couple didn't make it very far, Kagura pushed him into the first set of doors she saw, which happened to be the dining room.

Rin woke up parched late in the night. She slipped out of bed and her dainty little socked feet padded across the floor. She snuck down the long hallway towards the kitchen and slipped through the kitchens double doors. She was searching for a glass in the dark when she heard a scream. The scream caused her to scream and drop the glass she had found, letting it shatter all across the floor. She cursed and bent down to pick it up when she heard a more guttural moan rather than a scream. She blushed, she could guess what was going on in the room next to her. _'I wonder what Sesshomaru would think about his employees having sex in his home.' _She peeked around the kitchen island at the double doors that led into the dining room. There was only one possible place that they could be doing it, and she was sickened with the thought. She grew angry, _'I eat on that table!' _She decided she would give them her two cents and shoved down her modesty long enough to say what she had to say.

She busted open the doors to the dining hall, her fists clenched and ready to yell when she discovered who it was. It was extremely dark in the room, except for the light from the moon that fell in through the window. There was a woman laid back on the table with her clothes everywhere but on her body. A man was standing over her, dressed but barely, his face was buried in her chest, she could hear the sounds of sucking and licking. "Do you have any idea-" she started to yell whenever she caught the silver gleam of the man's hair, instantly giving away who it was exactly that was rutting on the dining room table. She blushed madly, "I'm so sorry!" She whirled around and walked back into the kitchen. The darkness left her blind, causing her to step on a piece of glass from her broken cup. She slipped over the glass and landed with a thud on the kitchen floor. She wanted to shriek out, the glass was buried deeply in her foot. The noises from the next room ceased and she heard some quiet shuffling. She was wincing in pain and feeling around in the dark for the culprit of her pain when the kitchen light turned on. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru in nothing more than his boxers and tie staring at her. "Are you alright?" His voice was slightly slurred, but she could still detect the seriousness in his words. She nodded her head yes and looked at the ground. She heard the sound of glass shuffling and watched as he swiped the glass away from the area with his foot and sat down across from her. He put her foot in his lap and reached above him to grab a wet rag off the countertop. She felt him gently pull out the glass that was deeply embedded in her foot, which was then accompanied by the feeling of cold water. She sighed, it felt so much better almost instantly.

He didn't say anything as he tried to stand, Rin giggled slightly that the great and almighty Sesshomaru was too drunk to lift himself off the floor. His eyes shot up angrily at her whenever he heard her tinkling laughter, "get me off the floor." She laughed even harder at his tone and reached out her hand to help him. He shakily stood up and stumbled into her, trapping her against the kitchen island and his half naked body. She blushed when she felt him lean into her body, she couldn't tell if he was pressing himself into her or if he was simply swaying due to his drunken state. She giggled again louder when she felt his soft long hair tickle her cheek. His long fingers rested under her chin and yanked her head up towards his face, "what is so funny?" She shook her head and grabbed his hand, "come on its late." She led him out of the kitchen and noticed that the maids were shuffling an equally drunk woman out of the house, a car waited in the driveway for her. He eyed where she was looking, "that is Kagura, and she will no longer be visiting my home." He sounded so sure of himself, even when he was completely drunk. It was kind of awe inspiring in her opinion. She began to hesitantly lead him up the stairs, he made it up three of them perfectly fine, it was the fourth step that caused him to lose his balance and fall back. Since she was still holding his hand she went tumbling with him, he covered her mouth before she could scream and cushioned her fall, "do you want to wake the entire house?" He whispered in her ear and she shook her head no. He released her mouth and she sighed, "Come this way." She led him towards her bedroom and opened the door, she didn't have to say another word when he went and collapsed on her bed. She sighed, "I'll be on the couch I guess." She walked closer to see if he really could've passed out that quickly, she leaned down into her face when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against his naked chest. She was reminded of her own state of dress in the small slip that he had bought her to sleep in. He pulled her tighter and she sighed. He seemed to be out for the night, and she couldn't budge from his grip. She sighed and turned towards him. His face was so peaceful when he slept, he looked angelic. She traced his lips and cheeks and blushed, she would never have the courage to do this to a man who was awake. She had only ever kissed a few men she had never even been with one. Yet here she was sleeping in the bed with a very attractive half naked man. _'Well I better enjoy it while I can.'_ She snuggled into his hard, but warm, chest. His arms constricted her tighter into his grip and his face was buried into her hair, she smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Consciousness did not find him gracefully that morning. Before he even opened his eyes he could feel the rage his body was pounding into him. It was screaming at him for all the poison he had ingested the previous night. He furrowed his brow and cringed, he felt something soft and warm in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. He definitely wasn't in his room, and he wasn't in the hotel room. He eyed the gold and red bed spread and shock froze on his face. He looked down to notice his current state of undress, he also came face to face with Rin's sleeping body, he sighed in relief to see she was still clothed, but also wanted to jerk away as though just his impure thoughts on her could defile her. He sat up slowly and lifted his arms from underneath her. He tiptoed out of the room and back into his own. He grumpily yanked off the tie that was still around his neck as he walked.

Rin awoke alone, she began to think last night was just a dream, until she felt the dull ache in her foot and realized that it really had happened. She blushed and sat up in bed, she ran into the bathroom for a shower.

She dressed in a simple black mini skirt and soft pink tank top. She slipped some nude flats onto her feet and walked out of her room. The smell of breakfast wafted its way towards her and she headed towards the dining room.

Sesshomaru was in his usual spot, hiding his face behind his newspaper. She pulled her seat out to sit when she eyed a barrette on the floor that belonged to the woman the night before. She pushed her chair back in with a face of disgust marring her gentle features and began to walk out of the room, "come sit over here if you're going to be childish." She smiled a little at his teasing and returned to the table to sit down next to him. She eyed him from the corner of her eye, he wasn't even looking at her, and she felt her heart fall a little. _'Did last night mean absolutely nothing?'_ She grimaced when Kyou burst through the door with their plates in his tiny hands. The maid took one of the plates and handed it to her while Kyou personally delivered his uncle's plate as he always did. They ate in silence, aside from Kyou who played with his food the entire time. Rin would eye Sesshomaru every so often to see that he wasn't even giving her a glimpse. She sighed, _'welcome to the awkwardness for forever.'_ She sarcastically thought to herself as she took a bite of eggs.

**Reviews please? Again thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been so busy. Here's a short cute little chapter for you guys. –Ainsley**

He was irritated and angry with himself to say the least. He never lost control like that, especially with a whore he just met. He rubbed his temples, he hadn't drank that much in years, and his brain was definitely punishing him for it.

He would have stayed home and worked in his study, however Rin complicated things as he was ashamed of his behavior and didn't want to see her. He of course would never admit that he had been in the wrong. He scolded himself, his pride would definitely be the death of him. He pressed his intercom, "Jaken" his right hand man of over ten years scurried into the room. "Yes sir?" He stood up and grabbed his coat, "I'm going home." Jaken sputtered, "But sir you have an important business meeting with Mr. Rovinsky after lunch!" He pushed past Jaken and walked out of the room, "cancel it." He didn't want to be at work, but he didn't want to be at home either, he knew exactly where he was going to go.

"So how is it with the Ice King?" Kagome giggled, she had been on the phone with Rin for over thirty minutes. She seemed to already be doing much better. She had already spoken to Kyou, who was ecstatic to hear from his mother. "It's pretty awful." Rin twisted her hair around her finger and laughed. "Ooh details Rin!" Rin laughed again and told her about last night. Kagome listened quietly for the most part besides a snort and some scoffs. "What a jackass! God he and Inuyasha really are just alike! Once they see a woman they don't care where they just have to have her!" Rin thought about that for a moment, it was true, Kagome said her first time with Inuyasha was in her office. "And she was a whore too!" Kagome growled, "Well there's always a way you can get him to quit bringing home women." Rin's interest piqued and Kagome giggled, "You have to be his woman!" Rin blushed, "no way!" She heard the front door slam and saw the very subject of their conversation walk through the living room. He threw his briefcase and coat on the floor and a maid quickly scurried behind him to pick it up. He walked past her without so much of a hello and went into his office where she heard the door slam. "Speak of the devil he just came home and he's really grumpy." She whispered into the phone, "Well I would be grumpy if I had made a complete fool of myself the previous night too." Rin eyed the door on the second level. "Well I'm gonna go Kagome we will call you again tomorrow. Love you." Kagome said she loved her too and Rin hung up.

He was extremely angry with himself, he had gone to see his brother's grave. He didn't know what it would help, but he went and stood in front of the granite headstone. He didn't say any words, he just continued to read the words on the grave over and over again. Inuyasha's mother left flowers almost every other day and a fresh bouquet was laying in front of his feet. His brain was flooded with guilt as though his brother had possessed him. He scolded himself for behaving in such a way in front of Inuyasha's son. And for sending Kagome away for his own selfish needs. He growled, "I don't need to hear from you." The thoughts cleared his mind just as fast as they arrived and he was furious. He didn't know if it actually was Inuyasha who put those thoughts in his head, or if his own guilt was overcoming him subconsciously, either way it pissed him off. He trudged off the damp grass and back to his car. He slammed his door and sped off, he had no intentions on going back to the grave anytime soon.

He sat behind his large desk, it didn't feel any better to be at home than it did at work. He loosened his tie around his neck and threw it on the floor. The silk fabric gently fell onto the hardwood floor and shone in the sun. He leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. It had been years since his last haircut, and the ends of his hair were beginning to get dull and frazzled. He tossed the hair out of his hand and leaned over his desk. He heard a knock at the door, "what is it?" He growled and heard the door continue to open, he didn't take his eyes off the computer until he heard Rin's soprano voice, "someone brought this for you. They said you left it at the restaurant last night." In her small hand she held his large wallet that swallowed her palm, he reached out and plucked it from her hand, "thank you." He turned his head back to his computer and refused to look at her, however she wouldn't budge. They sat in tense silence for a few moments, she could have been eating him alive for all the discomfort she was causing him. He knew what she wanted and he finally sighed and gave in, "I apologize for last night." He looked up at her and watched her stern face melt into a smile, "it's okay! Would you like some tea?" Women are so confusing, he rolled his eyes and nodded his head. She skipped out of the room and he heard her whispering to someone in the hall.

His nephew shuffled into the room with a tray holding a teapot and some teacups. Rin picked up the pot and a cup and poured him some tea, "it will help with your head." Was it really that obvious that he was hung over? He groaned and took the cup. He could taste the sweet honey in the concoction that she had created and he relaxed. "What are you doing?" He saw Rin and Kyou sit down on the floor by his desk. "We are having tea with you silly!" She smiled and poured herself and Kyou their own drink. He sighed and went back to his work. They didn't budge and continued to sit on the floor by his desk. They held their own quiet conversation and he couldn't help the small smile that began to grace his features. It was nice to have company in his large silent study. They were great company, and for once the child wasn't being a bother. He thought about that, the boy never was really a bother. He remembered Inuyasha as a kid his age, he was only two years older than Inuyasha, but he was far more mature. He remembered Inuyasha breaking everything in sight and screeching constantly. He was grateful that Kyou had obviously not taken after his father. He felt something tug on his hair and turned around to see Rin was braiding small strands into intricate little designs, he rolled his eyes, "how old are you Rin?" She glanced up at him and smiled softly, "28 why?" He smirked slightly, "then why do you act like you're five?" Her face turned red, "I would like to think I act at least seven!" She winked at him and continued to run her hands through his soft hair, she coursed over his dead ends, "I can cut these if you'd like." He thought about it for a moment, "I hardly trust you to fix my tea, why would I trust you with my hair?" She shrugged, "suit yourself."

Rin snuck out of the house, Kyou was distracted and watching a movie on the couch. She had been invited to go out with some friends and she had no plans of canceling. She slowly closed the front door and walked out to her car. She whirled around when she heard the front door open, she was only greeted with Sesshomaru, who was holding his keys in his hand. "Here." He held out the keys to her and she shyly grabbed them. "I didn't know when you would be back so I figured you should have the keys to get in." She smiled in appreciation and turned to walk towards her car. "Be safe." She froze at his simple statement and smiled, he could be so caring. "I'll try to be." She winked at him and got in her car.

He waved as she pulled out of the driveway and walked back towards the house. She was so excited, she never got to go out or do anything, especially since she started to watch over Kyou. She was meeting up with Sango and a couple of other friends she had met through Kagome. They had all met at Kagome's wedding and they bonded while they tried to keep Kagome from falling apart. It was nice of them to invite her out, she smiled. She stepped on the gas once she got to the freeway and headed back towards town.

"Rin! It's so good to see you!" Sango enveloped her into a hug, squeezing the life out of her. Rin looked over her shoulder to see Yukka and Eri talking by the entrance to the bar waiting on them. Rin felt rather underdressed compared to the other girls. Sango was wearing a black sequined cocktail dress and the other girls were dressed similarly. She looked down and eyed her flannel shirt and tank top combo with jeans and cringed at herself. "Are you sure I look okay? Where exactly are we going?" Sango waved her doubts away with the flick of a wrist, "don't worry about it Rinny, you look great." The girls walked to the bouncer and smiled as he let them in. Rin was hit with loud music and the smell of cigarettes and sex as soon as she stepped in the building. Sango and the girls immediately went to the bar and ordered rounds of shots. "Cheers!" They all cried out together, Rin tossed back her shot and almost gagged at the taste. She was never one for drinking, and in fact had never been drunk before. The girls giggled and dispersed onto the dance floor leaving Rin alone at the bar. She smiled politely at the man next to her and took a seat.

Every so often the girls would come back and do another shot. Rin would turn down the opportunity but each time shed end up taking it anyway. And soon she was feeling tipsy and buzzed. "Hey Rin! I have someone i want you to meet!" Sango yelled over the music and Rin looked up and was met with big brown eyes like hers. "This is my brother! Funny how I ran into him! You guys dance!" Sango slurred and turned back to grind on Eri who was laughing and sipping on a beer. "It's nice to meet you!" Rin yelled over the music and he nodded and slid past her to order drinks. He bought her another shot and she greedily took it this time, not resisting at all. He drug her out on the dance floor and she drunkenly followed. Her bones felt like they were loose from their hinges and she threw herself around to the beat of the music.

They had been dancing for a while, Rin was becoming less coherent the more the alcohol worked through her system, and soon she was getting sick. "Excuse me!" She shoved out of his arms and ran to the bathroom where she threw up. She heard him knocking on the door, "Rin are you okay?!" She moaned and stood up, "just peachy!" She slurred as she flushed and rinsed her mouth. She opened up the door to see that he was standing there worried about her. "Hey let me take you home." She swayed around and stumbled into his arms and nodded her head okay.

Rin didn't remember how he knew where she lived or how she got in the car or how she ended up back at Sesshomaru's estate, but she awoke to the car pulling along gravel and looked up to see the lights of the fountain. "Hey it's my house!" She giggled and Kohaku smiled at her, "yeah? Nice place!" He stopped the car and walked around to open her door. She giggled and tumbled out of the seat, he wrapped her arm around his shoulder and helped her up the front steps.

He was a complete mess, he had never figured she would be out as late as she was. He eyed the clock hanging above his fire place in his study, _'4 am._' He grimaced. She hadn't even looked as though she was going out, maybe just to dinner, or for a movie night. He didn't expect her to go clubbing. But when he had received the first phone call around midnight he could tell he wasn't getting any sleep. She drunkenly called him, slurring all her words telling him all about how much fun she was having. It was cute at first until she wouldn't tell him where she was, which angered him. She then hung up and he knew he would be up all night. The second call was around 2:30 where she was laughing and saying how she met someone, which made his blood boil. He spent the whole night pacing until 4 am when he got a call again saying she was coming home. He checked the clock again and saw the time had not moved. He heard the door downstairs rattle and he practically flew down the stairs to the front door. He was coming down the last step when he saw a young man dragging a giggling Rin into the house. He was whispering to her and shushing her, but to no avail she wouldn't stop laughing. He turned the lights on and Rin screamed, he winced at the sound and stared at her angrily, "Rin I will not play these games with you another second go get in your bed and retire for the night." She scoffed at him, "you're so bossy. Bossy bossy bossy butt." She giggled at herself and he rolled his eyes. "You've done enough thank you." He eyed the boy who brought her home, he seemed even younger than Rin, his face lacked the definition of a man's, as well as any stubble. "I think I'll stick around until I'm sure Rin is safe." He growled, why wouldn't Rin be safe? "Her bedroom is this way. I will call you a taxi while you put her to sleep." He motioned down the hallway to her room, she was already nearly comatose in his arms, making it a difficult task for him to drag her to her room.

He had just closed the door on the young guy and was about to go to bed when he saw Rin walk into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock, it was 5:30 in the morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep. He walked towards the kitchen to see Rin still dressed in her outfit from the night before, her hair was a disaster and the light makeup she was wearing was smeared about her face. "Why are you up?" She scowled at him, "I'm not drunk anymore and I can't sleep." He sighed, at least she was conscious of her actions once more. He strode into the kitchen and sat on the barstool watching her. He hid his smirk when she stumbled over her own feet, "are you sure-" she hissed at him, "yes!" He smirked again when she turned her back. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water and leaned against the counter. "So..." She began, the room was awkwardly quiet. He didn't know what to say either. But before he could think he blurted out, "I was worried about you." She gaped at him slightly, "you were worried about me?" He nodded his head and she giggled. "What's so funny?" She shook her head and looked down at her cup, "I always knew you had a heart." She winked at him and set her cup in the sink. She walked around the counter to where he was sitting and kissed his cheek, "thank you for worrying. Goodnight." She walked out of the kitchen and left him sitting there, shocked from her bold move.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I finally picked back up this story I've got a few good ideas that I think I'm going to do. Happy reading!**

Rin threw on the first pair of pants she found and an old t-shirt and flew out of her room she hobbled on one foot as she put on her mismatched socks and old sneakers.

She rushed by the kitchen and thanked the maids again for watching Kyou. She flew by Kyou, only pausing to kiss his forehead, and ran out the door.

She waved as she approached the car. She was so giddy, Kohaku had asked her on a second date after the other night. She pulled open the door and hopped in the passenger's seat. "Hey!"

Kohaku smiled at her, "hey!" She gave him a hug.

She pulled back and began to babble when she noticed him looking her up and down. "What is it?" She looked down to see if she had a stain on her shirt like she always seemed to have.

"Nothing it's just- never mind." He smiled nervously and she cocked her head curiously.

"What is it? You can tell me." She reached out and held his arm.

He laughed nervously, "it's just- you look like a tornado hit you or something." He rubbed the back of his neck as she glanced down at her outfit. She looked in the rearview mirror at her hair and lack of makeup. She frowned when she remembered that she didn't even brush her hair before she came out. She blushed and hugged her waist. "Do you always dress like this? I mean it's okay i was just curious."

She looked down at her chest, she saw a bleach stain on the t-shirt and her eyes misted, "yeah, i do." She grabbed the door handle and got out. "I'm sorry i have to go." She whispered as she walked back up the stairs.

After a few hours she was less upset. She was helping Kyou read when Sesshomaru got home. She smiled when he walked in and waved. He nodded his head and went directly up the stairs. A maid followed closely behind picked up his discarded jacket and tie and scuttled up the stairs to bring him his whiskey. Rin looked down at her clothes while Kyou was distracted. She had changed clothes into something she thought was much nicer.

She had been able to salvage most things in her bedroom, as it hadn't been affected by the fire. That included all her clothes. She had appreciated the clothes Sesshomaru had given her but they just weren't her style. But after her date with Kohaku, she had tried on everything in the closet. She was now wearing some sort of designer skater girl dress that was lined with velvet. It itched and she felt uncomfortable. But she told herself she would never be around a man again underdressed. 'I wonder if Sesshomaru noticed.' She figured he didn't so she decided to use Kyou as a weapon.

She did this often to have an excuse to talk to him, "uncle Sesshomaru didn't get a hello Kyou, you should go tell him." Kyou beamed and ran up the stairs. She waited patiently a few moments before she heard him just like always call her name. She giggled at his frustration and walked up the steps.

She peeked into the room before she knocked. Kyou was sitting on the floor chatting away. Sesshomaru's face showed clear displeasure at his nephew's appearance, "yes?" She finally entered the room.

He scowled at her, "you know exactly what." She tried to swallow a giggle.

"Kyou why don't you go tell Ms. Debra what you want for supper?" His head snapped up to meet hers and he smiled again before running out the room. She smiled to herself, kids were so easily distracted.

"Stop doing that if you would like to speak to me just come in here." She blushed when she realized she had been found out. He didn't look up from his computer, and she took it as a sign to leave.

"Sorry." She muttered as she turned to leave.

"You look uncomfortable." She stopped curious as to what he had to say.

She tried to act nonchalant, "oh I'm not uncomfortable!"

"You don't have to wear the clothes i purchased if you do not like them." He turned to her and she moved closer to his desk. He was wearing reading glasses and she couldn't deny how sexy he looked with them hanging on the bridge of his nose.

"I do like them..." She ran her hands over the dress. He seemed to drop it and she sighed in relief. She heard Kyou call her name and she dismissed herself.

Sesshomaru watched as she left the room and thought about what he had said. She had looked very nice in her red dress, it hugged her lovely bodice and chest and flowed out around her pale thighs. He figured that was why he picked it in the first place. But there was something about it that didn't go with Rin. He watched as she walked, she was stiff, and the boots she was wearing obviously caused her discomfort. He thought about her in her normal clothes. It was usually grey jogging pants and a college t-shirt with some hideous tennis shoes. He definitely could not imagine bringing her on a nice date dressed like that. But he thought it looked nice around the house. 'It makes her look relaxed and like she feels at home here.' His conscious told him. He shrugged and just decided to agree and continued his work.

He had a terrible day to say the least. He'd had to shut down the whole company temporarily to disperse the riot that was forming outside of the building. People claimed he was sucking the money out of other businesses and that he only cared about the rich. Most of their accusations were correct but he was still angry that they would form outside of his building. He was quick to put the protesters in cuffs and had them taken away when they began to get violent with his employees. So here he sat, finally getting some work done at seven in the evening. He scrolled through hundreds of emails and began thinking frustrated thoughts. 'I have a beautiful woman downstairs i could be spending my time with and I'm doing this shit.' He turned the power off and slid back his chair. He stretched and stood up. He thought about Rin again being weird about wearing her normal clothes and smiled.

Rin gaped when she saw Sesshomaru walk down for dinner. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail and he was wearing only sweat pants. He sat across from her at the table and took a sip of his tea. "Where's all your clothes Mr. Business man?" She questioned, she had never seen him look so homey since she knew him.

"This is my house and when I'm at home i like to dress in comfortable clothing. As should you." She smiled nervously and grinned.

After dinner Rin grabbed Kyou's hand and rushed him off to his room. She slipped him into his own pair of sweatpants and took his shirt off. She herself changed into some loose sweatpants and a baggy white t-shirt.

She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Why don't you come watch a movie with us? It can be a sweatpants party!" She saw him smile from the dining room as he stood and walked into the living room. She licked her lips as he walked. His sweatpants were hanging loosely on his hips and she could see his small happy trail.

He sat down on the couch somewhat reluctantly and looked at Kyou nervously, "what are we watching?" He asked him and Kyou ran to him to show him the movie case.

He read it slowly, "Captain America."

Sesshomaru smiled as Rin cooed over his good reading. He enjoyed seeing the smile on her face he realized. She had a beautiful smile. He watched the boy climb into her lap to watch the movie. His floor was covered in blocks and books and pillows. He looked around, the house was still the same, it just felt warmer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter moving on with it. Happy reading!**

Rin pulled into the parking lot of a coffee shop in town. She was a little nervous, this was her first date with a new guy, and after the last date, she was scared. She took a deep breath and let it out.

She had made sure to dress nice. She had her hair in a curly ponytail that was just short enough, the ringlets tickled the back of her neck. She was wearing some pink jeggings with a white peasant's top. She had even dusted on some makeup. She glanced in her mirror and smiled, she felt she looked very pretty. She opened the café doors and looked around for her date. A guy in the back stood and she smiled and walked up to him. "Hey, I'm Rin!" she smiled and held out her hand.

She had never met this guy before but she was decently pleased. Kagome had set her up on a blind date with one of her younger brother's friends, Paul. Paul was cute, he had short brown hair and a pretty smile, he wasn't very tall, Rin frowned a little at that. "Hey, I'm Paul. And you are beautiful." She giggled and sat down across from him.

Rin talked about everything under the sun, she liked the guy more than she had liked Kohaku, and the guy seemed to be nicer, he had called her beautiful and that was already enough to make him nicer than Kohaku. "And now I'm living at my Cousin's ex's brother's house." She took a deep breath before she began talking again.

As the date went on the guy seemed to be getting frustrated, which made Rin nervous. She tried to talk more to cover up her nervousness, the guy rolled his eyes. "Is something wrong?" she finally paused as he stood up.

"Yeah I don't think this is going to work out, here's a ten to pay." He set a bill down on the table and turned to walk out. She grabbed his wrist and stopped him, "wait, what did I do?"

He turned red with anger, "You realize you NEVER shut up right? We have been here two hours, listening to you blabber, I'm sorry but this will not work."

Sesshomaru listened to the rioters outside of his window, the stress of it all was driving him mad, his employees had been doused with eggs this morning, and around noon, no one could leave the building due to fear of the rioters violence. He had called the police several times but each time they had told him it was "freedom of speech". He groaned and rubbed his temples. He wondered briefly if the rioter's ears hurt from their own noise as they had made his hurt. "Jaken, bring my car around back, I'm going home." He wasn't given any argument which he was grateful for, due to the arguing from the community.

Rather than going home, he went to have a drink at his favorite bar in town. He liked it because it was quiet, there were never many people there, and the prices were also low. He wondered why he didn't go to nicer bars, he could definitely afford it, he shrugged and figured it wasn't worth questioning. He pulled into the parking lot, his car bounced over all the potholes. He got out of the car and walked in. the young bartender behind the counter danced over to where he sat down and smiled at him.

"Hey handsome what can I get you?" she batted her eyelashes at him. Her voice was deep and throaty from all the cigarettes she had smoked. He scrunched his nose up when he smelled the cigarette smoked permeating from her hair.

"I'll have a Bourbon on ice." He pulled his cellphone out and began to read through his emails. He had an update from his secretary, informing him that the rioters were beginning to cause property damage to the outside landscaping. He partially hoped that they would damage the building, solely so he could finally have them charged and arrested.

"Here you go darling." She set down his drink and lingered for a moment. He could tell she wanted to flirt, and normally he would allow her to do so. He looked at her, she was tall, with very long tan legs. Her body was athletic and busty. Her long bleach blonde hair hung down her back in a French braid. Any other time he had come to this bar he would have gladly taken her advances, possibly even spending the night with her, but something was just off, he didn't actually feel attracted to her. He just couldn't figure out why. _'The cigarettes for one.' _He decided. When she finally turned to walk away he eyed her body. _'She's too tall.'_ He decided that's what it was, which was unusual, he always found taller women sexy, but something about her long legs didn't look right to him anymore. He shook his head and went back to his emails. He felt like he was distracting himself. Like he was buying time for some reason. Then he realized it, he didn't want to go home.

He'd actually enjoyed going home for the past few days. His supper would be cooked, the boy would be making a mess on his marble floors with whatever concoction he had created to eat for the night, and, most importantly, he would get to listen to that woman ramble on for hours. He didn't know why that was his favorite part of the day, but he caught himself smiling thinking about her babbling.

He thought about her face, how she got all starry eyed and distant when she talked about things she liked. He liked how she talked with her hands, motioning everything that she wanted to say while she spoke. He thought it was cute how she would lose track of what she was talking about and then switch to a completely different topic. He rubbed his temples again and ordered another drink. _'Letting that woman in my house was the worst decision I have ever made.'_ He sighed softly, he didn't want to think she was cute, he didn't want to enjoy her company, and he definitely didn't want to love to hear her speak, along with listen to every word. _'What is she doing to me?'_

After a few more drinks he finally decided he would have to go home. He tipped the bartender heavily, mostly due to his guilt over not speaking to her. He parked his car in the driveway just as the sun was going down. He began to loosen his tie as he walked up the steps. The house was eerily quiet when he got home. Normally it wouldn't have been eerie, but he was now so used to his new company that it seemed peculiar. One of the maids approached him to take his things. He set them down gently in her arms, he felt guilty for the past few weeks where he had been tossing them on the floor. "Where is everyone Luna?"

She smiled sweetly, "Rin took Kyou out today. They've been gone all day. She said they would be home for dinner, sir." He thanked her and she walked away.

As if on cue, he heard two car doors slam and laughter. "Uncle Sesshomaru!" the boy burst through the door and ran to his feet. He wrapped himself around his legs and he slowly lifted his leg up to slide the boy off.

"Please do not do that." He muttered. Children were his worst nightmare, he had no idea how to be around them, and Kyou definitely pushed his boundaries.

"Kyou! You run so fast! You beat me again!" Rin faked being out of breath and the little boy giggled. She looked up at him and smiled shyly and waved. He couldn't stand how she did that, she acted so nervous and awkward around him every time he came home. It was though she had to warm up to him. 'Maybe because you're always pissed when you get home.' He shoved that thought aside, it was too true for him to acknowledge.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" the cook called from the kitchen and they all shuffled into the dining room.

Rin watched as Kyou set the table, he would drop the plate onto its spot, causing it to clatter onto the table. She stole a glance at Sesshomaru to see him physically flinch every time his fine china was thrown carelessly about. She felt sorry for him, if she had a dollar for everything she and Kyou had broken in his home, she would owe him hundreds of dollars. She blushed when she was reminded of the hole she put in the wall. _'Maybe he won't notice.'_ He had noticed when she broke the shower head, and Kyou colored in his antique Jane Austen book. She winced at all the trouble they caused, but he had always been patient with them, for which she was grateful.

"Dinner!" Kyou cheered as the food came in. Rin licked her lips, it was spinach ravioli, which was one of her favorite dishes. She looked at Kyou who was standing in his chair cheering about food. He was so much like Kagome. His long curly hair was down to his shoulders, and he had her lips and nose. He definitely had her personality too. Rin thought back to playing with Kagome as a child. Rin was always quiet, and a follower, but Kagome was loud and confident, and also got them into a lot of trouble. Rin prayed that her children wouldn't be as hyper as Kyou, she was exhausted from running after him all day. The cook set her plate down in front of her and she picked up her fork to dig in.

As Sesshomaru finished his last bites, Rin kept talking. She told him all about what had happened that day, she even told him about her awful date, which she was embarrassed to tell. He wiped his mouth and set his napkin down and faced her. She stopped talking when her eyes met his. She got nervous, she figured he would tell her to shut up, or agree with Paul that she talked too much. But all he did was stand up and say, "I'm going to be in my study, but if you would like, you can continue your story while I work." She blushed and nodded.

She laid on the floor behind his desk with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. She had finally run out of things to say and she watched him work silently. She was rather impressed that he hadn't told her to leave, he had even prompted her to continue with the occasional question. She reached her hand out and grabbed his hair. She saw him stiffen then relax and she continued to stroke it. He turned his chair around which caused his hair to slide out of her hands. "Can you actually cut hair?"

She giggled, "Of course I can cut hair, I went to beauty school! I just never got my license" he looked at her for a long time before he finally spoke, "Will you trim my hair?"

"Of course!"

He knew this was a terrible idea. He sat nervously in a barstool in the kitchen. Rin was playing around with the scissors and he groaned internally. She didn't even look like she knew how to hold the scissors, much less cut hair. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked slightly worried.

"Yes. Now how much do you want off?" she pulled his hair into the sink and began to wash it. It was so long he didn't even need to lean back until she got his scalp. He relaxed a little in his seat. It felt good to have someone else wash his hair.

"Just a trim Rin, nothing crazy." She giggled and leaned him back. She was bent over his body giving him a lovely view of her cleavage, which was dangling above his face. He couldn't decide if she was a B or a C but at that moment he was determined to figure out at some point. She leaned back and her perfume hit his nose, she smelled incredible. She sat him up and threw a towel around his neck.

"Okay, just a trim got it."

It was agony sitting in the booth waiting for her to finish. Every time she made a sound he cringed, thinking she messed something up. But whenever she finished blow drying his hair and he looked in the mirror, he realized he had nothing to worry about. His hair looked wonderful, and he figured he should tell her so. "Thank you, now how can I repay you for your services?"

She smiled and slapped his arm, "You don't have to pay me back silly! You're letting me stay in your home!" she began to sweep up his trimmings off the floor. And he watched her as she hummed, her hips swayed while she moved around. He looked at her body, she couldn't be taller than five two. Her legs were lean and petite, and her skin was a pale rose. Then he realized it made sense that he wasn't attracted the bartender, he probably wouldn't ever be attracted to anyone ever again, because Rin was the most perfect woman he had ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

'_Its perfectly normal to be attracted to my very hot housemate.'_ She decided as she sunk down into her bubble bath. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head and her cheeks were flushed from the hot water. The tub was huge, she could fully stretch out comfortably. She again mentally thanked Sesshomaru for blessing her with such an amazing home along with everything else.

She thought back to earlier when she had walked in on him working in his office. Ever since the other night, he had been dressing much more casually around the house. His long legs were covered by grey sweatpants. She giggled at how nice they were, he probably had worn them only a handful of times, compared to her bleach stained holey sweats. She raked her eyes over his body while he worked. He didn't speak to her and she took it as an invitation to sit quietly on the floor by his desk. She began to braid the ends of his hair. She would occasionally run her hands across his muscular back through his hair. His skin was flawless, no scars or marred areas. She looked around his side at his lovely hips, the hair on his lower belly was white like the hair on his head and she wondered briefly if it went all the way down. She blushed at her own thoughts and went back to staring. She looked up at his chest and eventually at his face where she realized he was staring at her. She blushed a bright red, "Do you like what you see Rin?" she could tell he was joking but she still was embarrassed. She looked down at her lap and bit her lip, she had been caught. She thought a risky thought and dared to speak back.

"Maybe I do." She saw his eyes widen slightly, but he gave nothing else away. She got up from the floor and walked away. She got to the door and tried to turn around and be sexy, but she only ended up tripping over her own two feet. She collapsed onto the floor and yelped. She shot up to make sure he didn't see. But of course he did, and to her utter shock, he was laughing. She saw the light gleam off his perfect teeth and she heard his throaty laugh rumble in his chest and she felt like she was seeing stars. She decided then that she really liked it when he smiled.

She sank deeper into the water and smiled to herself_, 'any girl would be attracted to him.'_ She wished she could maybe be with him but things would never work. She thought about how handsome and rich he was. He belonged with supermodels or actresses, not her, who wore the same bra three days in a row, and got mustard on her shirt every time she ate a burger. _'I can't like him.'_ she just wasn't good enough, and there was no way he could ever like her. He never would have even spoken to her if it weren't for circumstances. She became a little glum at her negative thoughts and quickly shook them off. _'At least I can still enjoy the view.' _She smirked at that. It definitely was an amazing view.

She jumped and yelped when her bathroom doors burst open. She shot up and covered her chest, but relaxed when she saw it was only Kyou. "Kyou? What are you doing in here?"

"Auntie Rin! I get to go stay with grandma and grandpa tomorrow!" he smiled a big smile at her and she cheered with him.

"That's awesome buddy! Maybe you should go pack." She herself wanted to leap for joy. She could finally have a break for the first time in weeks. She wondered if Sesshomaru knew about Kyou's departure, because she knew, he for sure, would be the happiest to hear the news.

"Okay!" he pranced out of the room and she groaned when he left the doors wide open. _'Of course he did' _she sighed. She quickly got out of the bathtub, her moment of relaxation over and done with. She walked into her closet, her legs and hair were still dripping water. She held her towel loosely around her chest as she dug out some panties from her drawer. She opted for a pair that Sesshomaru had bought her, they were a soft satin. She loved how soft and comfortable they were and slipped them up her pale legs. She decided she would go ahead and match and slipped on her mint green baby doll nightgown. She blow dried her hair and slipped into her bed. She felt like all she needed was some garters and she could be a playboy bunny with what she was wearing. She reached for the book by her nightstand and began to read. It had been a long time since she had read and she chose a more exciting novel. There was so much rave over the Hunger Games series, she herself had decided to read them. She decided it was one of the greatest books she had ever read.

"Rin?" she opened her eyes slowly and wiped her mouth. She looked out of the window to see it had somehow become morning. She sat up to see Kyou at the end of her bed and Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "Kyou wanted to tell you goodbye." She smiled and tried to quickly comb her tangled locks.

"Goodbye sweet boy." She gave him a kiss and laid her head back down. She heard Sesshomaru mumble something to him and the door softly closed behind them.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, curse his parents for living over an hour away. He clutched the wheel tighter as Kyou continued to babble in the back seat. "How about we play the silent game?" he spoke through his teeth. The noise in the backseat halted for a moment.

"What's the prize if I win?" he groaned, why did children have to be rewarded for good behavior. He recalled how he was simply a good child because he respected his father too much, and also his father was one for discipline, unlike the boy in his back seat's parents.

"You can stay a whole week at your grandparents if you behave." He heard a squeal in the backseat and then it was silent. He smirked to himself, this was a two for one bargain. He would get the boy to shut up on the way, as well as rid his home of him for a week. He knew his parents wouldn't argue with the boy if he said it was his prize to stay with them. They spoiled their only grandson terribly.

He pulled into the driveway of the home and Kyou quickly jumped out of the car. "HAH! Uncle Sesshomaru I win!"

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car, "Congratulations." He mumbled as he approached the front door. He let Kyou push the doorbell and he waited patiently for his parents to open the door. His step mother opened the door and smiled.

"Kyou dear! Give me a hug!" she enveloped the boy into a hug and stood up with him in his arms. "Sesshomaru I didn't know you were bringing him here thank you! It's nice to see you as well. You never visit anymore." He tried to force a smile, and apologized, when in reality he avoided his parents at all cost.

He followed them into the house as they walked in. He looked around and saw the house was still the same. All the family pictures were still hung about. He and Inuyasha's graduation pictures were framed on top of the mantle. He flinched when he looked at his brother's face. It had been so long since he had seen it, it was startling. His father walked into the living room and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Nice to see you son. It's been a long time!" he nodded and his father pushed him into his study for a drink.

He listened to his father discuss business and the rioters for a while. He had begun to tune him out when the topic changed, "So how is the woman that's staying in your house? Are you two together?" he looked at his father's hopeful eyes. His parents wanted him to settle down terribly, they wanted another grandchild.

"No we aren't together." He took a sip of his whiskey while his father thought about that for a moment.

"She's a pretty girl. What's the problem son?" he thought about that for a moment. There really was no problem with it other than he refused to make a move on her.

"I don't know father, drop it."

The ride home for him was peaceful. He actually normally enjoyed the drive whenever he didn't have a chattering child in his backseat. He looked out the window at the cherry trees covered in light snow. It was only November, he figured it would be a snowy winter if it was already dusting the ground.

He pulled around to the front of his house and saw Rin's car parked where it always was. He felt slightly excited that she was home. He walked up the steps and opened the door and found no one in sight. The chill from outside blew into the warm house with a whistling sound. He shut the door and began to look around for his housemate.

He walked down the hall to her room, and saw her still sleeping. He smirked, she looked like a mess_, 'a cute mess'_ he decided. He walked into her room and woke her up, "Rin." She sighed and got up.

"Hello." She lazily rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Youre being awfully lazy today Ms. Rin." She giggled softly and yawned.

"I was up all night reading a good book." She picked a book up off her nightstand to show him. He eyed her nightgown and realized it was one he had bought her. He admired the soft mint colored fabric clinging to her bare thighs.

He cleared his throat to speak, interrupting her drawn out synopsis of the book. "I would like to take you out to dinner tonight."

Her jaw dropped but she quickly shook out of it, "Yes. Of course." He smiled softly and then turned to leave the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Im so sorry its been so long since I have updated. Some inspiration has finally come to me. If you like this story you should also check out my new story Guilty. Thanks, Ainsley.**_

Rin huffed in the mirror, she just didn't know what to do with her hair. She had never curled her hair in her life and she wasn't good at much makeup except maybe mascara and lipstick. But she wanted to look nice, she wanted to look like the girl he should be with. However, she knew she couldn't fit the role with her mousy body and messy hair.

'Kagome would know what to do.' She sighed, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Ms. Rin I was just coming to remind you that you will be leaving with the master in a little less than an hour. The maid looked at her nervously, she was still wrapped in a towel and her hair was still sopping wet.

"Oh Ms. Rin!" The maid tutted over her undressed form and Rin began to feel very self-conscious. She heard the maid saying that Sesshomaru wouldn't forgive her if she let Rin leave with him like this.

Rin moved away from her and secured the towel around her chest before dismissing the maid, "Please tell Mr. Sesshomaru that I will not be joining him for dinner.

"Oh Ms. Rin, you cant cancel! He'll be furious!" The maid practically begged her.

Rin paid her no heed, "Yes, I'm going to retire for the night. Tell him I am sorry to disappoint him."

The maid put her head down in defeat, "yes, Ms. Rin."

Rin sat back down and began to brush her hair when she heard the maid walk off. The bathroom was still slightly steamy so she couldn't see her reflection in the mirror. She closed her eyes and began to hum as she tugged the knots out of her hair.

"I do not appreciate being stood up." She screamed when she felt Sesshomaru right behind her. She wrapped her hands over her toweled chest and looked up at him. He looked very handsome, he was wearing corduroy pants with a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was pulled in a ponytail and she could smell cologne drifting from his chest. She stared at him dumbly, waiting for him to step out of her bathroom.

"Would you like to tell me why it is you don't want to go to dinner with me?" He crossed his arms across his chest and stood tall staring down at her.

She realized how childish her reason was now that he was staring at her, "I couldn't make myself presentable…" she trailed off playing with her fingers and staring at the ground. He didn't say anything and she slouched where she was sitting, trying to make herself seem smaller.

She heard him sigh and felt his hands suddenly in her hair. She watched him grab the brush and he pulled her hair into a ponytail that matched his. He pulled her onto her feet by her elbow and drug her into her closet. She blushed madly as she watched him dig through her underwear drawer pulling out a matching bra and underwear set that he had bought her. He then pushed through her clothes that were hanging and grabbed a pair of black leggings, and a flannel shirt that used to be her dads. He handed all of it to her and stepped out. She was dumbfounded at his boldness, but got dressed all the same.

She stepped out of her closet, and almost ran into him, as he was literally standing right outside of the door.

"You look presentable to me, now lets go." He grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her out of the room.

They got in the car and he cranked the keys, "Where are we going?" Rin asked, extremely curious. He didn't answer, he pressed the button for the front gate, and then sped off.

The sun was fully set by the time they had made it into the city, the chilly November air caused her to shutter as he opened the car door for her. She got out and awkwardly stood next to him. He ushered for her to walk and she heard the car door close and heard him lock it. He was quickly back at her side, and continued to walk her to the small restaurant on the corner.

She eyed him curiously as they walked up to a small Italian restaurant. He felt like she was judging his choice so he quickly justified himself, "It's small, and the ravioli is good. I come here with my mother sometimes."

She nodded in understanding and walked into the restaurant. She watched him talk to the hostess, and she nodded and grabbed some menus. He reached his hand out for hers, which she took, and they followed the hostess out to a beautiful courtyard.

Rin looked around the red brick walls were covered with vines, and there were tealights strung above their heads. The tables were decorated with roses and the white table cloths glowed under the dim lights. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Angels were situated on top and around the edges, the water twinkled in the lights. She gave him a big dazzling smile and he led her to the table the hostess had deemed theirs.

It pleased him that she was happy with where he had picked. He figured she would be. Rin wasn't the type of woman he could take to five star restaurants, or for dinners with his business partners, the people around her would eat her alive with her lack of upper class mannerisms. But he was glad she wasn't, because until he had met her, he hadn't realized how boring dinner parties were, and how much he hated stuffy waiters at those restaurants. He pushed her chair towards the table as she sat down. He walked around and sat across from her. Her eyes were still sparkling with wonder, which made him smile. She turned towards him and smiled, "This is wonderful."

"Im glad it pleases you." He answered curtly. He felt shy for the first time in his life. He didn't even know how to approach her, or say anything that was on his mind. He didn't even know why she was so intimidating to him. He looked at her sitting across from him with her messy hair, and her disheveled flannel shirt, that was obviously too big for her. But then he looked into her eyes, and he was lost, their deep chocolate was melting into a bright honey color under the lights glow. Her pale skin was flushed from the cold, and her eyelashes brushed her cheeks with every blink. He hadn't realized she had asked him a question until she spoke again.

"Well?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Im sorry what was it?" he began to get flustered that he had been so caught up in her he didn't even hear her speak. He should not be letting her have this effect on him.

"I said, you said you come here with your mother? What's she like?"

Why on earth did she want to know about his mother? he definitely didn't know but he answered her any way, "She's very cold and blunt. She nags a lot. She loves herself more than anything on this Earth." His voice wavered as he watched her stare at him with her head in her hands.

She smiled, "I never get to hear you talk much, I want to know all about you."

Why she wanted to know about him was beyond him but he complied, he took a deep breath and began to tell her everything he could think of.

Rin had no idea how little she knew about Sesshomaru. He told her about his childhood, growing up with divorcing parents, and a stepmom and a little brother he couldn't stand. He told her about how he graduated at the top of his class and he attended Yale for, first, a law degree, but had switched to business in his fourth year, causing him to have to stay in school longer. He glazed over all sorts of topics, his least favorite foods, his first girlfriend, which she noticed he was less than happy to indulge. She absorbed all of it, loving that he was talking. He had talked until their food arrived, which caused a moment of silence as Rin observed her food.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else." The waitress looked only at Sesshomaru, it was as though Rin didn't exist.

However, it pleased her when he turned to look at her and said, "Im good, what about you Rin?" she nodded her head yes and he dismissed the waitress.

"This food is delicious!" Rin smiled as she wiped some spaghetti sauce from her lip.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, setting his fork down. "So tell me about you Rin."

She blushed, he hardly ever addressed her so forwardly, and it was strange. "Well, I am twenty eight, ive lived in New York my whole life. My parents died when I was eleven, it was a car crash. I was put through foster care until I was old enough to return back to the house that my parents left to me. Which as you know, burned down a little over two months ago." They both cringed at the memory but she continued talking. "I have pursued so many careers, I wanted to be a beautician, then a waitress, then a secretary. Now, I usually just make stain glass products, or do landscaping for my neighbors. I love flowers. My favorite flower in fact is a tulip."

She continued to talk even though she felt like he wasn't listening. When she had just finished, he stared at her again. She couldn't stand it when he stared at her, she felt a twist in her stomach and her whole body heated up when his golden eyes bore into hers. "And your favorite color?"

"What?"

"What's your favorite color? I told you mine, it's blue. Whats yours?" His serious face caused her to start laughing. He made it as though it was such an important fact to know. He didn't comment on her laughter and waited for her to answer.

"It's purple." He nodded. She didn't know why he thought it was so important. But she found it endearing that he cared enough to ask.

Once he had paid the bill, they stood to leave. The wind blew against her again and she shuddered. She felt him put his arm over her shoulder and pull her close to him. She blushed at their proximity but smiled. She could smell his cologne and she swore she had never smelled anything so delicious in her entire life.

They were walking down the street, with her still under his arm. She noticed a familiar car as she walked by, "Um, Sesshomaru, that was our car."

He said nothing but continued to walk, pulling her along. They began to walk deeper into the Little Italy of New York City. She looked all around at the shops, and all the people bustling about. It was amazing here. She hadn't realized where they were, too absorbed in the view around her, until Sesshomaru removed his arm from around her. She turned to see where he walked off to when she saw a flower cart.

He walked back holding a single red rose, wrapped with a beautiful purple ribbon. He handed it to her and he seemed nervous. "They didn't have purple tulips, so I hope a rose with a purple ribbon will suffice." She watched him awkwardly rub the back of his neck, when she began to giggle.

She held the rose close to her and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's perfect." She then pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply.

_**Lemme know what you think guys I love to hear from you, Ainsley.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Kagome! Hush!" Rin whispered into her cell phone causing Kyou to look up at her from the floor.

"All I'm saying is you guys have been seeing each other for three months, and he has yet to make a move on you. Something's up!" Rin rolled her eyes, trust Kagome to make a mountain out of a mole hill and make her doubt her relationship. Rin of course was in no hurry for sex by any means, she had never done it before (as embarrassing as it was).

"Well then Sex Queen Kagome, what do you recommend?" Rin teased sarcastically. She meant it as a joke but of course Kagome continued to blabber ideas. Rin sighed, she took her phone from her ear and checked how long she had been talking to Kagome. Between her and Kyou they had been on the phone for forty-five minutes.

Rin interrupted her to speak, "Well Kagome you know Sesshomaru is gonna be home soon. I gotta go." She kept trying to get off as Kagome continued to babble. The program she was in obviously had her going crazy with no drama.

"Oh, hey, don't tell anyone yet but I think I might get to go home in two weeks." Kagome whispered as though everyone in the house might hear her.

Rin smiled, "Well that's great Kagome. I know Kyou and I both miss you very much!" They continued to chat for another ten minutes before Rin finally ended the call.

"Kyou, your mom sure can talk a lot." She sighed and he giggled.

"I miss mommy talking." He put his head down for a moment, temporarily sad.

"Yeah, I do too." Rin rubbed his back and he continued to play quietly with his blocks and toy cars.

"Are you positive this cant wait?" Sesshomaru was beginning to get angry. Apparently his own company in Japan took a sudden turn in the stock market and needed his attention right away. He listened to his board manager speak to him quickly in Japanese. He rolled his eyes, of course he couldn't trust anyone but himself to run his company. "In that case, I will get on a plane in the morning." He hung up the phone and sighed, he had had a long day.

He leaned back in his chair and put his arm over his face. The cold metal of his wristwatch caught his attention and he lifted his arm to check the time. It was 5:30, he was usually on his way home at this point. Not wanting to delay his trip home any longer he stood up and grabbed his over coat.

As he walked towards the elevator several of his employees chimed their goodbyes. He had either nodded or waved them off as he walked by. It was new for him to be so nice to his employees, usually he would have gone by without a single word. But he figured it was because of the same reason he did all the things he did these days, Rin.

The infernal woman had wriggled her way right into his heart, making him change into a totally different person. Never was he one for holding hands, or cuddling on the couch, but Rin changed things. In fact, he would do just about anything Rin asked of him. Anything to see her sweet smile on her face.

He unlocked the door to the house and walked in, immediately looking around for his housemates. Instead of throwing his spare belongings on the floor, he politely handed them to the maid and she smiled in appreciation. It didn't take long before he heard the shrill giggling of his nephew, and the tinkling laughter of Rin. He didn't go to them though, instead he went up to his room to change, loosening his tie as he walked up the stairs.

"Mr. Tashio, dinner is ready." He heard the maid say through the door. He quickly pulled his hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the room.

It felt so good to get out of his work clothes and into some comfier clothes. Rin had begun to inspire his latest fashion choices. He was wearing some old basketball shorts from college and an old tank top. Before Rin he wouldn't have been around anyone dressed like this. 'Things change I suppose,' he thought as he walked down the stairs.

He joined them at the dinner table, sitting at the head where he always did. He could smell the food that his cook had whipped up for them that night. Kyou, accompanied by the cook, brought his plate to him and smiled. "This looks delicious, thank you." He said quietly.

He noticed Rin wasn't at the table, he began to get worried when he saw her come out of the kitchen. She smiled at him and said, "Sorry! I was in the kitchen, doing urm stuff."

He could tell she was hiding something and judging by the chocolate frosting on her cheek he figured her and Kyou had made him some sort of dessert. However he pretended not to notice and smiled softly at her.

It was so hard to spend time with her when the brat was around, for some reason Rin didn't want him to know they were together. It suited him just fine, as he didn't care either way.

Dinner was quiet and noneventful, something he was not used to. But when the cook announced dessert he saw Rin and Kyou get excited. The cook brought out a two layer chocolate cake with a big happy birthday written on it.

"Who's birthday is it?" he asked as he watched Rin and Kyou put candles in the cake.

"Kyou why don't you tell him?" Rin smiled softly and patted the kids hand.

"It's Sailor's birthday!" he said as though it was obvious.

"And who is that?" Sesshomaru stated casually, taking a sip of his wine.

"He's Kyou's imaginary friend." Rin murmured quietly to where only he could hear.

Of course it wasn't even a real person's birthday. He however decided to play along for the sake of not disappointing Rin or the child. "Very well, then happy birthday to him."

He watched as they sang happy birthday and Kyou waited patiently for his friend to blow out the candles, "He's shy," Kyou justified as the candles remained lit. "Uncle Sesshomaru you blow them out for him!"

He began to say no, but thought better of it when he saw Rin glare at him, he could never tell her no. He took a deep breath and blew out the five candles on the cake. They clapped as the cook came in to cut the cake.

After dinner Rin sat in the living room reading a book. She had had a wonderful evening, between cakes, Kyou, and the wine she had drank with dinner she was beginning to feel drowsy. Her eyes strayed from her book as she began to think about what Kagome was saying earlier. Why hadn't he made a move on her? She scowled as she thought of the several times he had kissed her, which had led to nothing but maybe more kissing. Was she not attractive to him? She skimmed back through her and Kagome's conversation. She thought about all the things Kagome blabbered about over the phone when an idea struck her.

"Sesshomaru!"

She waited a few minutes, knowing good and well he had heard her.

"Yes?" she heard him approach her and she looked up and smiled at him, "Let's go out tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure it will work Kagome?"

"Are you wearing the dress I told you to wear?" Rin looked down at her dress, it would have been very much Kagome approved. It was bright red and satin, the dress was short and barely went down mid-thigh. It was v-cut, leaving the curve of her small breasts exposed. The dress was much too racy in her opinion, but Kagome swore it would work.

"Yes." She finally said to Kagome.

"Then of course it will work!" Kagome seemed so sure, that she had no choice but to believe her.

"Do I have to wear the heels?" she practically groaned as she lifted the black stilettos up to stare at them.

"Yes!"

She sighed, "Okay. The things I do for love!"

"Wait, love?!" Kagome about exploded over the phone. Rin cringed as her loud exclamation rang in her ears.

"Kagome, I gotta finish getting ready." Rin practically whined trying to get her off the phone.

"Alright but don't think we aren't talking about this la-" Rin hung up on her before she finished speaking.

She sat down in front of the vanity and began to follow Kagome's instructions to curling hair. She mindlessly twirled her dark brown hair around the wand while she thought. She had just admitted that she loved him. But did she actually?

She thought about him and smiled. She definitely liked him; that she knew for sure. She thought about his quiet, cold demeanor and smiled wider. She knew that wasn't actually him. He tried so hard to pretend he didn't care about anything, and that nothing mattered but she knew that wasn't true. She knew how he still wanted his parents' approval, and how he actually really liked watching the super hero movies with Kyou. She loved how he looked when he wore sweaters, and she really liked holding his hands. She thought about how excited she got when he got home, and how he was her last thought when she went to bed at night. She loved his laugh and smile and she thought he was so handsome.

The thought of him in a wedding tuxedo crossed her mind with his handsome face and beautiful hair. Then she knew, she knew she loved him because she saw a future with him. She wanted to grow with him and move into his house full time. She realized she wanted to cook his meals and iron his work shirts, not maids. She wanted to fall asleep next to him, the thought of watching him sleep drove her crazy.

She didn't even realize she was done getting ready until she looked in the mirror and saw someone she didn't recognize. The woman in the mirror had a beautiful pale face, her eyes were deep and smoky, her hair was wild and shiny. She stood up, this wasn't her body, this was the body of a stranger. The stranger's body was lean and curvy, her pale skin was glittering in the light, her legs looked toned, she eyed the heels she had put on and realized she loved it. She couldn't take her eyes away, she had never looked like this in her life; she was beautiful.

She was pulled out of reverie when she heard a loud knock at the door. She heard Sesshomaru's smooth, deep voice, "Rin? Kyou is asleep are you ready to leave?"

Sesshomaru stood outside the door, waiting for her to answer. He heard the click of the lock and stepped back to let her out. He nearly lost his breath, to say she looked stunning was an understatement. He was in a daze and didn't even hear her speak, he just grabbed her hand and lead her to the car.

"Where would you like to go?" he felt like a blubbering idiot for the first time in his entire life. He couldn't take his eyes off her. What he really wanted to do was march her right back up to his bedroom and never leave his bed. However he wouldn't do that to her, he wanted more than just to sleep with her, and he was willing to prove it.

"How about you let me drive?" she fluttered her long eyelashes and he wanted to groan. He silently gave her the keys and she sashayed her way to the driver's side. He didn't realize he had been frozen where he was standing until she called to him again, "Are you gonna come get in?"

"Rin, what are we doing at a club? Arent you a little old for this?" he didn't know why on earth she would bring him to the club, but he wasn't about to tell her she had to leave.

"Go buy me a drink!" she demanded in her cute, pouty voice.

Rin watched as he walked away, Kagome was right, it really was easy to control a man. She;d had him reeled in since the beginning of the night. She was already ready to call a night just with the satisfaction that she had him wrapped around her finger, but Kagome's voice sounded in her head, 'You're gonna seduce him the right way!'

She gulped as she saw him hail down the bartender to get her a drink. She remembered her conversation earlier, where Kagome had convinced her to dance stating, "She was great in college."

'Well college was almost ten years ago Kagome' she stood tall and walked onto the dance floor. She quickly stepped in tune with the beat of the music and began to turn her hips. She raised her hands above her head and began to sway to the beat of the music.

She felt him come up behind her, his cologne was wafting in her face. She felt him grab her waist, "I got your drink." She'd never heard him use this voice, it was even deeper and he practically purred when he said it.

She smirked and turned around, and began to dance in front of him, "Thank you." She took the drink and began to sip the straw. "Lets dance!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper onto the dance floor.

He figured she was trying to kill him, because there was no other reason for her to behave like this. She pulled him on the dance floor and immediately began to grind on him. He wasn't going to stand there like an idiot so he began to move in rhythm with her. She turned her back to him and began to grind into him. He wanted to moan at how good her ass felt against him, but instead opted to keep his cool.

Several drinks later and his Rin was on fire. She pulled his hips into hers and began to grind against him. She wrapped her hands around him and began to sink lower and lower dragging her hands as she went. He was nearly at his limit when she yelled in his ear, "Are you ready to go home?"

He didn't give her an answer, instead he yanked her off the dance floor and into the car.

"Are you gonna sleep with me?" Rin slurred from the passenger's seat.

He nearly laughed, but he was so horny at the idea all he could do was say yes.

They pulled into the driveway and he all but jumped out of his seat. Rin slowly got out of her seat as he walked around to meet her. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her up to the house, her heels causing her to walk agonizingly slow. He didn't want to wait any longer and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and marched into the house.

He unlocked the door and opened the door. She was squealing with laughter over his shoulder. He pulled her down and cradled her against his chest, "Hush," he whispered as he began the climb up the stairs.

He kicked open the door to his room and carried her inside. He turned and closed it slowly and set her down, "What no-" she began to ask but before she could finish his lips crashed on top of hers.

He had been staring at her in that sexy, small dress all night and it was time for it to come off. He pulled her closer by her hair and began to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access, allowing him to bite her neck. She moaned and he grabbed her by her ass and shoved her up against the door. She yelped quietly when her head hit the door but he hardly noticed.

She wrapped her hands in his hair as his kisses went lower, he kissed and sucked along her collar bones and began to descend down to her cleavage. He began to suck on the top of her breast, leaving a bright purple hickey in its place. She pulled his face back up to hers and began to kiss him wildly. He nudged her face towards his neck and she happily complied and began to bite and lick down his neck. He moaned deep in his chest when she bit his ear lobe.

"This dress has been on you far longer than it should have been." He wrapped her legs around his waist and held her up with his hips and reached around to unzip her dress. He practically ripped the zipper down and the dress began to fall off her shoulders, leaving her top half exposed. She reached up to cover her chest drunkenly and he yanked her hands above her head and began to ravage her chest.

He bit down roughly on her nipple making her yelp. She squirmed below him as he continued his ministrations on both of her breasts. She subconsciously ground her core against his causing him to groan. He released her hands only to pull them over his hard member, "You see what you're doing to me?" he grumbled against her lips and he heard her whimper before she pulled her hand away.

She wasn't responding to him the way he would've liked and he began to get frustrated. He let her down from the wall and began to walk towards his bed. Her dress began to fall further down her body and with one final yank it fell to her ankles. She stepped out of it as she walked, leaving her in only her lace panties and her sexy black heels. He kissed her one last time before he pushed her onto the bed. She fell limply onto the bed and he rolled his eyes – she was completely drunk. However that didn't stop him from unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. He eyed her again to see she was on her hands and knees with her rump high in the air. He swore under his breath and yanked his jeans and boxers off in one tug and went to join her on the bed.

She giggled when she felt his presence join her and as soon as he was next to her he locked his lips with hers. Their tongues were battling for dominance while his hands rubbed over her body. He sucked on her bottom lip and pinched her nipple causing her to moan in his mouth. His hands went lower, rubbing across her small tummy and her pale hips, until his fingertips brushed against the top of her panties. She raised her hips up, begging him to touch her more, and he was all too happy to comply.

He slowly pulled her panties off her hips and down her pearly legs. She was left fully exposed to him and just the sight was nearly his undoing. Once her panties hit the floor he moved his hands back up to the valley between her hips. He stroked her curls before he went lower, moving his hands between her lower lips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he realized how wet she was. He rubbed her core first, getting her wet juices all over his fingers, before returning back to her sensitive bud. He slowly circled her sweet spot, causing her to whimper and moan. He turned to kiss her and the sight of her face had him going wild with lust. She looked so wanton with her half-lidded smoky eyes, he watched her small teeth bite into her lower lip and groaned. He went back to circling her clit before he lightly flicked it with his finger. Her reaction was spontaneous – she threw her head back and screamed. Normally he would've told her to hush but the sound of her going over the edge was heaven to his ears.

He felt his erection throb and figured it was enough foreplay. He sat up and grabbed her by her hips flipping her over. He got on his knees behind her and pulled her hips up to meet his. He rubbed his aching cock against her wet entrance and in one swift motion, rammed it inside.

Her scream of agony had him nearly jump off the bed, he felt her maidenhood tear. He leaned down and bit into her shoulder, almost in pain while he waited for her to adjust. "You could've have told me," he grunted while he felt her shudder under him.

"Don't stop," he heard her whisper below him, which he was all too happy to do. He pulled almost completely out of her before ramming back inside. She screamed again but this time it was full of pleasure. He smiled devilishly to himself, he loved the sound of her screams.

He set himself at a steady pace and listened to her pant. His weight had her pressed into the bed with her face and chest against the mattress, her ass was flush against his front and her eyes were screwed shut. She was beginning to seem bored and he wasn't going to have that, he reached around and began rubbing her clit and sped up his thrusts. Her eyes instantly popped open and he saw her bite her lip again.

She wriggled against his fingers, only causing him to rub harder. She squealed and began to grip at the sheets. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, "Let it come." That was all it took before she screamed her orgasm into the sheets.

She was beginning to come down, "We're not done yet," he whispered harshly as he sped up faster. He pulled his hand from her clit in order to grab hold of her ass, his nails were leaving indentions in her skin as he thrusted faster and faster. Her whimpers and moans signaled that she was about to come again, and this time he was going to ride it with her. He thrusted inhumanely fast before he felt it, he thrust one final time before he exploded inside of her. Her fantastic scream rang out through the room. He pumped himself inside of her slowly before pulling out and laying down.

He looked up at her and laughed, she was still in the same position that he had left her in, with her face smashed into the sheets and her ass in the air, "Rin."

Her head slowly lifted up as she looked at him, "get over here." She happily complied and pulled herself up to his side. She cuddled into the nook of his arm and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her closer and kissed her head, thinking she was ready for bed.

He closed his eyes to doze when he caught her quiet voice, "That was fun can we do it again?"


End file.
